Types of Love
by SaberMawi and FairyGomi
Summary: Silent Love is always meant for Silent People (Made it up) , Then Their's other Types of Love , Crazy Love , Tsunadere Love , One-Sided Love , Love Triangle. (Summary and Tittle Changed). Some People would say that Those types of love dosn't exist but people who experienced it , knows it exist. Pairings: RougeXOC , StiCy and Maybe More.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_At everynight of the Shinning Dark Moon , Two Children are Born. Destin to be Met , Each been had the Force of killing their Love Ones. Each Have Met Friends of their Own , Each Met their Partners , Each had Different Guilds. After Seven Years , The Two Finally Met at the Grand Magic Games..._

_An Seventeen Year old , Red Head , Half Blind Girl ran after a Pink Haired Dragon Slayer and It's Partners , A Female Blonde and A Blue Exceed._

_"NATSU! Wait up!" She called as She finally catch up to the Trio to found herself staring at the Two Guys , That were One Year Older than her. _

_She Found herself thinking that Guy was Cute...And Muscular and She then Mentally Slammed her Head Repeatedly and Calling herself the Idiot._

_Then Became Scared , Not Wanting to face her Bestfriend's Wrath if their Late and So , She grabbed the Trio , By waist of their Shirts/Tails._

_"Natus-chan , Lucy-chan...We Should get Going or Erza-nee will be Pissed off and I Dont Want that." She said quitely yet loud enough for the Trio to hear her._

_Then She felt Eyes Staring at her when she was Grabbing the Trio._

_And When She turned , She found herself. Eyes Locked. With a Guy with Black Hair. And Red Eyes. The Guy She found Fairly Handsome , Much for her Inner Protest._

_Her Being Polite as Usual. " What's Your Names? , Sabetooth-san." _

_" Rogue Cheney , Yours?"_

_" Suri Silvana."_

_And That's How our Story begins..._

_But Little Did they Know , They will have to Past Many Troubles just to be Together..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**By the Way: Rewrite of Chapter 1 will be out , on Monday! Cause Mom's Getting Pissed off at me...*Sulks***


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO WAITED FOR THE REWRITE OF THIS! LOVE YOU PEEPS**

**And By the Way , StiCy will be showed after the GMG...**

_**SURI SILVANA**_

**Written Application**

**Name: Suri Silvana**

**Name Meaning: Red Rose from the Forest.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Part I - 10 Years. Part II - 17**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 42.5 kg**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair Colour: Light Red Hair.**

**Eye Colour: Right Eye: Forest Green. Left Eye: Blinded Eye.**

**Hair Style: Hair in a High Ponytail , Hime-Styled Bangs , Straight Hair.**

**Clothing: A Navy Blue Short Chinese Dress with Long Strapless Sleves. White Shorts Underneat it , White Thigh-High Socks with High Heeled Combat Boots. Navy Blue Sleveless Jacket and White Fingerless Gloves.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Guild Mark on her Left Upper Arm , And It's Color is White.**

**Classification: Caster Magic/Holder Magic.**  
**Magic Type: Reflector Magic and Sword Magic.**

**Magic Details: Katanas , Kaisu ( Her Older Brother's Sword) , Pearl Necklace ( Given by her Mom before , She Died).**

**Weaknesses: Her Blinded Eye.**

**Likes: Cute Things , Clothes , The Forest , Swords , Flowers like Roses/Lillies Ect. Ect. Poems , Books , Chocolate Cakes.**

**Dislikes: Cocky Men , Sabertooth (Execpt Rogue Of Course~!) , Being Underistemated , Dark Guilds , Perverts , Hate being Left Behind.**  
**Allergies: Her Blinded Eye...I Think...**

**Talents: Expert Hand to Hand Combat , Expert Swordsmanship , Intelligent.**

**Personality: Childish with her Love ones , Shy , Quite , Get Mad Easily but not Really Hot-Headed , Competative , Polite , Impaitent.**

* * *

**Exceed:**

**Name: Daisy**

**Color Fur: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Clothes: Panda Suit.**

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi.**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan and Characters May Be OOC.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At Forest After the Defeating Defeating Oracion Seis.**

Team Natsu + Wendy walked to the Forest , Because a Certain Dragon Slayer Hated Riding a Train which Made our Certain Re-quip Mage agreed due to their Less Money for the Damages of the Mission. And Now Our Favorite Mages were walking , Till Natsu Halt Smelling the Scent of Blood.

"What's wrong , Natsu?" Asked Lucy.

" Did you smell it , Wendy?" Natsu asked Wendy who sniffed and Nodded.

"Hai , It's Blood..."

Gray turned to Erza and ," Should We check it out?" asked to the Re-quip Scarlet Haired Mage.

" We should , But keep your Guard up. It Could be an Enemy." Erza said stricly , and Walked ahead.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said following the Red Head.

The Others Imedietly followed before Erza can get Impaitent. When they found where the Blood Scent , They Found Themselves Saw a Little Girl at the Age of 10 , Having dark Circles around her Forest Green and Blind Eyes , She had Sratches , Blood all over her. Her Hair was a Mess along with her Torn Emerald Green Short Yukata. The Girl looked up finally noticing the Mages.

"H-H-Help...Me...Onegai..." And she Fainted , Team Natsu Rushed over to her to Aid her.

" Well Suri-chan be Alright?" An Innocent Voice , Cat-like Voice called.

And Team Natsu turned to Find a Cute Blonde Colored Exceed , who had Tears on it's Green eyes.

"Who are you?" Happy asked , Happy to see an Cat like Him.

" Dai's Name is Daisy..." She sniffed.

" Mind Telling us , What's your Friend's Name?" Asked Erza who was Fazed by the Cat's Cuteness.

" Suri-chan's Name is Suri Silvana...She's a Mage who didn't entered a Guild but She said she would Join One , When she find one." Daisy answered.

" Lets let her Join our Guild!" Natsu said , Exicited to have a New Member of the Family.

" I Agree with Flame Brain , and We cant let a 10 Year old Girl Fend for herself." Gray said.

" For some Reason , She looked like Me when I was a kid..." Erza mumbled.

" Another Cat? Like Me and Stupid Cat?"

"Ugh..." A Pained Groaned was heard from the 10 Year old Girl's Lips.

" Suri-chan!"

" Daisy..Please dont shout...Itai...My Body is sooo Sore..." She complained not noticing the Mages. When she finally noticed the Mages , She Blinked. " Who are you?"

" Im Erza Scarlet , It's Please to Meet you."

" Im Lucy!"

" Yo! The names Gray."

" I-Im Wendy Marvell..."

" Im Happy!"

" Charles."

" And I am The Great Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said Proudly.

Suri giggled. " You guys from a Guild?" She asked , hoping for them to say Yes.

Natsu Grinned and Nodded. " Yup! Would you like to join us?"

Suri smiled and Had a Child-like Face. " Hai! Me and Daisy would like to Join your Guild!"

"Yosha! Let's Go!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**In Magnolia...**

They were almost there at the Guild , Natsu asked. " What's Your Magic , Suri?"

" My Magic is Relfector Magic and Sword Magic. My Brother , Alexus Thought it to me before he Passed away...But Im going to Stay Strong and Train to be like him!" Suri said Confidently.

" Alexus Silvana eh? Where did I Heard that Name before?..." Erza thought.

When they Finally Made it to the Guild , Everyones Jaws dropped , Literally.

" The Guild Has Gotten Bigger!"

" WOW! LOOK! LOOK! Suri-chan! A Huge Building!"

" Uh-huh!"

When they Finally came in , Wendy and Suri got their Stamps.

"Konnichiwa...Everyone , Im Wendy Marvell...This is Charles..." Wendy Intruduces shyly.

"Konnichiwa , My Name's Suri Silvana , This is My Cat , Daisy."

The Guild Imedietly cheered and Party for the Two Girls Cuteness.

* * *

**What do you think? SOrry if it's a Short Chapter...And Sorry for the Wrong Spellings and Grammars as such.**

**But Dont Worry! The Chapters will be longer soon!**

**- Mawi.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi.**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan , Characters May be OOC.**

**Warning: Spoilers! a Bit...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seven Years Later...**

* * *

**Seven Years Later...In Year X791.**

* * *

A 17 year old girl and her Exceed walked in the Forest Remembering Everything that had Happened Years ago. A Tear Fell down her face as She remembered the Day , She killed her Own Older Brother after he Killed her Parents...

* * *

_**FlashBack!**_

* * *

_A Little Girl at the Age of Ten was picking up Roses in the Forest which was Near her Village , Selena Village. The Little Girl was half Blind with her left Eye , while the other was Perfectly Fine. She had Bright Red Hair which was in a Hime Hair Style , She was wearing a Short Yukata._

_" Su-chan! Come on! Mom said it's time for Lunch!" A Boy that was 18 years old called to the Little Girl. He's Name was Alexus Silvana , An S-class Wizard of a Guild. _**( I cant Make up a Name) **_He was Wearing a Green Chinese Long Sleve Shirt with Black Pants._

_Suri smiled as She Ran to tackle her Brother , " Lexus-nii! look! I Found Roses Lexus-nii!" She smiled at her Brother who grinned back at her and Ruffled her Red Hair._

_" It's Beautiful , Su-chan! It Represents your Name!" He said as He grabbed her Hand Gentlely as He and She walked back to their House , While Greeting People on the Way._

_When they Reached their Home , They Came in the Door and was Greeted of the Great smell of Food. _

_"Ohayou! Su-chan! Lex-kun!" A Cheerful Woman who goes by the Name of Scarletina , She's Suri's and Alexus Mother. An Retired S class Mage._

_" Ohayou! Mama! Papa!"_

_" Ohayou , Su-chan , Lex-kun." An Protective Man Voice greeted ,The Man who greeted was known as Angelus Silvana , An Retired S-class Mage._

_"Now Let's go Eat!" _

_" Thank you for the Meal."_

_After they Ate , Suri went out to get More Roses._

_" Roses are Red , Violets are Blue-" She was cut off by a Human scream._

_She began to ran to her Village to get some help and when She made it , It was the most Horrible thing she had seen, Houses Burning , Corps Burning along with it , People running and screaming , Children crying and had been cut in process and worst of all. She saw **Him.**_

_Her Eyes widen and dropped the Roses , looking around , Hoping to Find her Family and when She found her Parents..._

_She was too late._

_Her Eyes widen at the sight of her Parent's Death._

_She fell into her Knees and Cried , Having Hatred to the Person who killed them._

_She then saw a Shadow of a Man Hovering over her and turned to see her Older Brother , Covered in Blood with his Sword , Kaisu in his Hand._

_His Eyes held different Emotions; Insanity , Vengence , Anger , Sadness and Satisfication._

_Then Anger took over her , As she glared at him._

_"You...You...You...Killed...Them...Didn't you...?" Tears dropped from her Ears; To her Cheeks; Then to the Ground._

_Alexus held an Insane smirk of Satisfication , As He looked down on his own Little Sister , The Girl who always smile at him each every 24/7 but now..She didn't , He thought She wanted her Parent's Dead._

_He was so Sure , That She wanted to them dead...With her Fake smiles at them , Her Fake Cheerful Voice. But now...He isn't sure anymore. _

_He knelt into her Height and Put his Hands to her Short Shoulders." They were planning to Seperate us , Suri! You dont want us to Seperate do you?!"_

_Suri's Half Blinded Eyes widen in shock at his Words...Her Parents Would Never do that! They Promised her to Be with her and her Brother Forever. She was sure when her Parents told her in a Happy Cripy Voices._

_She pushed her Brother off her of her as She growled at him." How dare you...! How dare you..! That's a Lie! Moma and Papa would Never Seperate both of us! And __**You **__**Killed**__ them for __**no**__ Reason...! __**You Deserve to DIE**__!" _

_Alexus's Eyes Widen in shock and Hurt. He's Little Sister...The Little Girl who told him , She loved him...Told him He Deserved to Die...She betrayed him...__**She **__Betrayed him just for her Parents...! How Dare She! __**He **__was the one who took care of her , Taught her Magic! , The One who Defender Her when She was Crying and Was Bullied! _

_His Heart Clenched , His Little Girl...Who stole his Heart __**Betrayed **__Him...The Little Girl who He so Desired to be with , Betrayed __**Him**__. _

_He grabbed her Neck. " You Little Brat! I was the One who took care of you! The One who Tought you Magic. __**You Should be that who Deserves to DIE!**__" Her Eyes Widen as He choked her , She tried to Pried his Big Hands off her Small neck. _

_Then the Pearl Necklace her Mother Gave her when she was Born , Glowed. The Light Pushed off Alexus off , Making his Eyes widen in shock at How such a Little Girl managed to do that._

_Suri grabbed the Sword on the Ground Unconciously and stabbed Alexus in the Heart._

_She then fell into Unconcious._

_When she woke up , She was shock and cried/Mourn over her Family while Traveling for 15 Hours..._

_As she Traveled , She found Daisy and became friends with her on the way._

* * *

_**FlashBack END.**_

* * *

That's How Team Natsu found her , She sighed and continued to walk in the Forest , It's been Six Years ago the Last time , She've been in Fairy Tail. She left to Train in Different Cities and People have been calling her The Rose. For her to drop Roses on the Ground after she won her battles and People thought She was from Sabertooth / Blue Pegasus / Lamia Scale / Or Mermaid Heel.

Her Exceed , Daisy turned to her Owner. " Is everything alright , Suri-chan?"

Suri smiled in Resurrance. " Im Alright , Daisy-chan."

Her Exceed nodded and continue to think about finish.

She will have to show herself this Year , Even if She didn't want to. But She made an Promise to herself that she will reveal herself when she left Fairy Tail to Train. She finally made it to the Guild and notice It was Noisy for some reason. She opened the door and Her Eyes widen and Jaw Dropped Literally.

" E...E..Erza-nee?" Everyone turned finally noticed the 17 year old Girl and her Exceed.

" Suri!"

"Suri-chan!"

"SURI!"

The Whole Guild Tackled the Stunned Teenager who had Happy Tears in her Eyes as She hugged them all Back.

" Your...Back...Your...All...Finally...Back!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**After the Red Heads Reunion.**

* * *

The Door Opened to Reveal Lamia Scale with the Greetings of.

"Welcome back everyone~!"

" Looks like it's turned back into a Noisy Guild Again."

" Have you all been Well?"

"Pssh...They Haven't age at all in Seven Years."

" You Guys!" Gray stand up and stared at Lamia scale's Members.

" Lamia Scale?" Lucy questioned in Confusion.

" When we were searching for Tenrou Island , Tenma and Lamia really helped us out." Max explained as Lyon smirked.

" Looks like we're in their Debt now." Gray stated.

" Dont worry about it." Ressured Lyon. " Tenma made it out First , but we have more power."

"Who cares.." Gray mumbled.

" Well in these past Seven years Lamia Scale have climbed up to the Number 2 Guild in Fiore." Sherry said. " Too Bad for you , Lucy-san." She added.

"...So does that mean Number 1 is Tenma?" asked the shock Lucy.

"Of course not! There's no way that could happen!" Toby shouted with a vein on his Head.

" Settle down." Ordered Yuuka. "No..It's not Tenma..."

" Well , Enought about that...What's Important is that everyone's okay." Jura said.

"Yeah." Toby Agreed.

When both Juvia and Lyon Met their Eyes , Lyon imedietly put his Hands on her shoulders and asked. " Is this love at First Sight?"

"EH?!"

Lucy Gasped as She covered her Mouth." He didn't waste a Second..."

Gray held an Annoyed look on his Face." Not this Annoying Crap Again!"

Juvia trembled. " H...Hold on...Wait..I Cant...Juvia..." And then her Imagination started to work." Pandemonium!"

Sherry - Lyon - Juvia - Gray - Lisanna - Natsu - Lucy - Loke - Ultear - Meredy.

" What an Imagination..." Lucy said as She sweat drop with Gray.

"Gimme a Break..." Gray Mumbled.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Erza and Suri.**

* * *

" Erza-nee...I Wanted to talk to you about Jellal-sempai." Suri said.

"!"

Erza looked down , Suri sighed softly and put an Hand on Erza's Shoulder for Comfort.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Twilight Orge.**

* * *

" As For right now , There's nothing to discuss here." Banaboster said. " That's all Im Sayin' old man...Just pay us back the money , We lent you and everything will be fine."

Sat infront of Banaboster , Was Makarov with Mirajane the Demon , Erza the Taitania and Lastly Suri the Rose. " Even if you say that...You know very well. We have so little Money , It's amazing we're able to get by." Makarov says. " Money's not going to Magically appear just because your Taunting us."

Banaboster looked enraged. " Ahh?! Are you tryin' to pick a fight with me?!"

Makarov waved his hand." Not at all! We'll pay you back the money we borrowed plus the Proper interest...some day."

Banaboster stand up. " Are you listening?! I told you I want you to pay me right now , Geezer!"

" Come , Come , Now...First why dont we go over those interest rates again..." Makarov says.

" We've got 5 healthy young Men here ready to Cause some serious Pain Dammit!" Banaboster glared." Beating up my Debtors wont make the money your owned come back! This is a Matter of our Guild's reputation dammit!"

"Huh? Didn't I come here today to talk about "Money"...You wanna talk about that, too?"

" Dont Play dumb , You know what Im talking about damnit!"

"Return Whatever you borrow." That's our Guild's Creed...That's what your Talking about . right?"

" 7 years worth of Damage to furniture in our Guild from Your Members Rampanging." Erza began , As she began to Re-quip into her Purgatory Armor.

" Hurting our Members , making them suffer Pain and Misery..." Suri continued , Her Fist Glowed Green as a Sign of Danger.

" We need to pay all of that back to you." Mirajane continued as She began to Change.

" Seven Years worth of Tears cried from the pain felt by these children..." Makarov Finished as He grew and Neared his Face with Banaboster's who was sweating completely and Terrified.

" **Hey Child , Here's what we owe you ,To war.**"

Makarov and The Three Girls Glared at Banaboster.

"Hold..on...Eh?"

"EHHH?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At an Unkwon Place.**

* * *

"Apparently , They've come back." A Guy with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. He wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs.

"What are you Talking about?" Asked the Guy with black Hair and Red Eyes. He wore a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, He seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

" The Core Members of Fairy Tail that Disappeared Seven Years ago." The Blonde Guy whose name is Sting Eucliffe , answered.

" I'm not interested." The Brunette , Rogue Cheney stated emotionlessly.

" Dont Lie to me , Rogue." Sting said as He looked over to his Best Friend. " Especially when you looked up to Natsu-san , and Held a Fan Crush over Suri-san That much."

" That was a Long Time ago."

Are you Sure , Rogue?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THANK YOU LOVE YOU!**

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow - Do it!**

**- Mawi.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**Please Forgive me for Wrong Spellings or Grammars.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sabertooth**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At the Guild.**

* * *

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked confused.

" A Tiger with Sabers for Teeth...Sabertooth , Get it?" Gray explained.

"Tenma and Lamia even disregard them...They're currently the Strongest Mage guild in Fiore." Romeo said.

" I've never heard of them." Gray stated as he crossed his arms.

" They weren't any special 7 years ago." Suri said as She dranked her Chocolate Milk Shake.

" You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray asked.

" It Started when their Guild Master Recruited Five very Strange , But very capable Mages. Two of them were One year older than Me." Suri explained , As She smiled at the sight of her Exceed eating Fish , Cutely.

" Five People alone made that much of a Difference?" Lucy asked , shocked.

" Ohhh? I like his style." Natsu Grinned.

" So what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy asked.

" You really wanna know?" Happy asked.

" You haven't heard yet?"

"Eh?"

" Absolute Last Place." Romeo Began.

" A Super Tiny Weak Little Guild." Suri said. " The Weakest Guild of Fiore." She added.

" Ahh! Gomenasai for asking!" As Wendy put her hands to her Head.

Natsu put one of his feet on the table and Laughed in an evil Manner. " Heh! Sounds Great! How Interesting!" Lucy Sweat dropped At him.

" What?" Gray asked confused by the Idiotic Pink Haired Dragon Slayer.

" You get it , Dont you?!" Natsu exclaimed. " Im looking forward to the chance to try and climb our way higher! How Many Opportunities like that do you get it?!...Im All Fired up now!"

Gray put his hand to his cheek. " Ah Geez."

Lucy , with Romeo and Suri laughed.

"Natsu-nii is just the same as ever..."

" Yeah Im Exicited too!" Wendy said as She smiled.

"Hey Guys Have you seen Gildarts...?" Cana asked.

"What now? Are you lonely you aren't next to your Daddy for a second?" Gray snickered.

"JERK!" Cana shouted at him.

" Ahh! Gomen..!" Gray apoligized when he realized , Lucy's dad is gone.

" No It's Fine...Dont worry..." Lucy smiled.

" She was noticed by Gray-sama?!" Juvia glared at Lucy in Jealously as she hind behind a Wooden pillar behind , Team Natsu execption with Suri.

" If your looking for Gildarts..Then Master...Er...I guess i have to call him Makarov-san now..."

" I think Master is Fine , Erza-nee." Suri said.

" He went with Master to the Old Fairy Tail Building." Erza finished.

Cana began to Grabbed a Brarrel of Acahol and ran. " Alright! I'd better take this chance to go do my Work!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With an Unkwon Place.**

* * *

"Man , talking about 7 seven years ago really makes me nostalgic...I was this small back then." Sting said as He gestured the Height when He was little." Ah! You were Gajeel's Apprentice back then , right? Man Gajeel was Really Scary!"

" Dot cling onto the past , Sting." Rogue said." Those People were not there on the Path we took."

" I FOUND YOU -!" A Guy with a Bow and Arrows shouted and Shot an Arrow at Rogue." DIE!"

But Sting caught the Arrow by the Time Rogue turned around. The Guy's Eyes narrowed in shock As Sting Ate the Arrow.

" He ate...the Arrow...Huh?" The Guy was frozen. " No way...He can't be...!"

Sting then Blew his White Dragon Roar. Sting Appoarch as Rogue cross his Arms. While the Guy was shivering in fear as Sweat Trailed down his Face." Ooh? You let your Bad Side slip out a Bit didn't ya?"

" S...So It was them...They're..." The Guy muttered in fear." The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth...The White Dragon , Sting... And Rogue the Shadow Dragon. The Dragon Slayer Dou!" Then the Guy ran in fear screaming.

"Hey , Hey." Sting called. " Are you going to just abandon your comrades? You're really are a Scum."

"They're a Dark Guild after all..." Rogue added.

" Sting-kun Really overdid it again , Didn't he..."

"Ribbit."

"Where did Lector and Frosch get off to?" Sting asked Rogue.

" We were just doing a Bit of Recon Naisance~" Lector said. " Yoo! It's the Fire Dragon and Iron Dragon...And We won't be second best to the Sky Dragon! You can always count on us , yup!"

" Fro thinks so too~" Frosch agreed.

Sting knelt to the height of Lector and they Both High-Fived. " Right?"

"After all , Your the Most Powerful Dragon Slayer , Sting-kun! Yup!" Lector Praised.

" I Think of as of now , I'd definitely be able to beat Natsu-san." Sting stated.

" Yeah , Of course you would! Yup!" Lector Praised.

" Wanna go have a duel with him Rogue?" Sting asked to his Emotionless Partner.

"Not Interested."

"Fro Too."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suri's POV.**

* * *

I Wasn't paying any attention at all , I was thinking about my Encounter with the Twin dragons last month. Thought I Didn't get to know their name at all , Atleast I Didn't get to fight them , That's Natsu's Job , As I was still thinking Romeo snapped me out of My Thoughts.

" There's One way for us to Become No. 1 in a Short time!" I smirked , knowing he reffered the Grand Magic Tournament. Thought I Didn't Participate for those Past Seven Years , Cause I atleast went Traveling and Training around Fiore.

"?" The Tenrou Team had each Questioning Marks on them.

"...WHA!"

" ARE YOU...REFERRING..."

"THAT IS..."

"NO WAY! WE HAVE DECIDED NEVER TO PARTICIPATE THAT HAVEN'T WE?!" Macao shouted as Sweat trailed down his Face , I Snorted t their Shock Faces.

Gramps turned to Macao. " What are you talking about , Fourth Master."

Macao shivered. " Would you Please stop calling me that , Sixth Master." As He sweat dropped.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Still Suri's POV , After Three Months...**

* * *

I was looking for Natsu and Lucy , DAMN! Where the Hell are they?! I Haven't been this Pissed sense Erza-nee was Missing.

"NATSU! Wait up!" I called as I finally catch up to the Trio to found Myself staring at the Two Guys , That were One Year Older than Me.

Then I Found herself thinking that Guy was Cute...And Muscular and She then Mentally Slammed her Head Repeatedly and Calling herself the Idiot.

Then Became Scared , Not Wanting to face My Bestfriend's Wrath if we're Late and So , I grabbed the Trio , By waist of their Shirts/Tails.

"Natus-chan , Lucy-chan...We Should get Going or Erza-nee will be Pissed off and I Dont Want that." I said quitely yet loud enough for the Trio to hear Me.

Then I felt Eyes Staring at me when I was Grabbing the Trio.

And When I turned , I found myself. Eyes Locked. With a Guy with Black Hair. And Red Eyes. The Guy I found Fairly Handsome , Much for My Inner Protest.

Me Being Polite as Usual. " What's Your Names? , Sabetooth-san."

" Rogue Cheney , Yours?"

" Suri Silvana."

I Nodded , And began to Grab Trio by their Ear and Dragged them back to the Inn. And When I looked back , I looked away quickly knowing.

Is it Love at First Sight?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THIRD POV.**

* * *

The Night Before the Great Magic Tournament! Where Will Fate take things now...

Erza sat Crossed Legs and Arms , Annoyed Deeply at the Trio and Exceed. Right now Suri was in the Bathroom , Taking a Lovely Shower. " You Guys...Where have you been wandering around up till now?!"

Gray looked away , nervously." Just another boring dinner..." He Mumbled.

" Well...It's Complicated...Well...I Mean...Err..." Lucy nervously and Tried - Failed - Explaining.

Natsu was shaking nervously at Erza's intense stare and also Angryly at the Two Dragon slayers from before.

_"If the Main Event Ends up being a Battle , I'll Show you..." Sting started._

_" What the True Power of a Dragon slayer is."_

Natsu gritted his Teeth as He Quitely Growled.

_" That cat that's with that outdated DragonSlayer Reeks of Stupidity Dosen't he?" Lector Said._

_" Fro Thinks so Too!" Fro agreed wagging his Tail._

Happy had Veins all over his Face as He Puffed his Cheeks.

Now both had Veins on their Face's Both Screamed." Im GONNA GET THOSE GUYS BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

" Where's Wendy and Charles?" Asked Erza as she Finally notice the Bluenette and White Exceed not with them.

Both Gray and Lucy turned to look around and their was no Signs of the Sky Dragon Slayer and her Exceed. Suri came out wearing her Pajama's ; A Baggy Long Sleve Button Shirt and Black Shorts.

" That's Right..." Lucy said Worriedly for the Bluenette.

" She's Late..." Gray said.

" S-S-Something Wrong?" Shuttered Suri as She went over to her Bed and Sat Brushing her Hair , Next to her Sleeping Exceed who she Found on the Tops of a Hill." Wait...W-W-Where's Wendy and Charles?"

" She should be with Charles , So I Dont think they're lost." Happy Ressured.

" It's Almost 12, though..." Lucy Said." That Little Girl is out there all alone..." Lucy Began to Shake in worry as Sweat fell down her Face As she taught of Wendy and Charles.

* * *

**Lucy's Imagination.**

* * *

_Wendy and Charles with a Badass Horse. Wearing Revealing and Lotita Styled Clothes._

_" Im Takin' over this Town!"_

_"Damn RIGHT!"_

* * *

**End of Lucy's Imagination.**

* * *

" Aaah...What should we do..." Lucy asked.

" Do All writters have this overactive Imagination?" Gray asked as He Sweat drop.

The Door Opened Revealing The Two Strauss Siblings , Elfman and Lisanna." Yo! We brought snacks." As He carried Muscle Cola with a Smirked on his Face.

Lisanna Smiled as She and her Older brother entered." Tomorrow's Almost here."

"Elfman , Lisanna." Greeted Gray.

" H-H-Hello , Lisanna , Elfman." Greeted Suri.

" Are you back from your Mountain Stay?" Asked Natsu as He Grinned at them.

" We Planned on it Increasing our strenght A Lot...But we Made a Bad Choice..." Elfman shivered. "Me too! Me too! I Wanna show off for Lisanna!" Elfman then Encouraged himself.

"Hey , Do you mind if I ask you a Favor?" Erza asked Lisanna as She put the snacks down.

"What?"

" Well...Wendy hasn't come back to our Lodging yet.." Erza Began.

" We probably shouldn't go Anywhere after 12:00." Gray said as He sratched his Head.

"What Happens at 12?" Asked Lisanna.

" Im not sure , but the Rule said to "be here at 12"..."

**TICK**

"...Speaking of which...It's 12 now." Gray said.

"What's gonna Happen?"

The Clock Finally reached Twelve as the Ground Began to Shake making Suri's Exceed , Daisy jumped awake and Jumped into Suri's Arms.

" AHH! EARTHQUAKE!"

"GOOD MORNING! To all the Guilds here for the Great Magic Tournament!" A Giant Pumpink Man Began. "IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 113 Down to 8...WE WILL NOW BEGIN A PRELIMARY EVEN!"

"Pelimary?!" Gray shouted.

"No One said anything about that!" Erza added.

"P-P-Pelimary?..." Question the Confused Red-Head.

"WHAT'S THAT?! IT'S HUUGE!" Natsu Shouted , Making a Funny Look.

"It's like a 3D Projection!" Lucy said , Amazed.

" A PUMPKIN~!" Happy said Amazed , Waving his Arms Particarly.

" A Pumpkin! Look Suri-chan! A Pumpkin!" Daisy shouted Pointing at it , As Suri sweatdrop.

* * *

**With Blue Pegasus.**

* * *

" There was a Preliminary Even Las time too Right?" Asked Ichiya.

" Im Not sure..What's going one?!" Asked and Answered Hibiki.

* * *

**With Lamia Scale.**

* * *

" So...12:00 was the starting of the Preliminary Even." Lyon said as He crossed his arms.

" Of the the 113 Guilds that entered suddenly we're down to only 8." Jura smirked.

* * *

**Back with Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_'113..?! That Sounds like way too many Guilds for Fiore...'_ Lucy Thought as sweat trailed down in her Face.

_' If they were going to have a Premilinary Event , They should have told us...This whole setup is Mysterious...'_ Erza though. '_And Too many guilds...A Mysterious Magical Presence...Maybe it's the Event Organizers we Should be suspicious of?'_

"113 Guilds?...That's alot..." Muttered Suri.

" Every Year More and More Guilds come That's a Sign this event was starting to be taken lightly~! This Year , We've brought the Number of the Final Competing Teams down to 8 ~ The Preliminary are Simple!" Pumpkin Man Said.

The Ground Began to Shake Once more , Natsu Fell down turning Green. Suri Held on to the Railing Tightly. Elfman held Lisanna Tightly.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Suri then Realised with Erza." This is..."

" You will Now Compete with Each other! The Goal is the Even Grounds , Domus Flau The First 8 Teams to Make it will Participate the Event!"

"The Whole Place is TransPorting?!"

" Look the Other Lodgins too!"

"Transformation are what being a Man is all About!"

"Your Lodgins will be the starting Line for this Preliminary Event." As A Path Began to Build Infront of them.

" A PATH!"

" So We're supposed to Follow that?"

"Feel Free to Use Any Magic you like , There are No Restrictions. As Long as Your one of the First 8 Teams to Make it. But If all of your Members Dont Make it there , You still Lose. One More thing...We take no Responsible for anyone who lose their Life in the Labyrith..."

"Labyrinth?!"

" THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARY EVENT! SKY LABYRINTH! HAS BEGUN!"

" What is that?!"

"Sp Were Trying to make it up those to the Goal..." Lucy said.

" IF this is a Competition We'd better hurry..." Gray said.

"Wait." Erza Ordered.

" The Rules are that "Five Members" needed to Be at the Goal. Wendy is Still Missing." Erza Said.

"WENDY~!" Wailed Natsu.

" I-I-If Wendy's not here...then let your Reserve Member take her place..." Suri smiled softly as She grabbed Team Natsu's Shirts and Flew off. " Let's Switch members then..."

"EEEEH?!"

" We dont have a Choice...There's No time waiting for Wendy." Gray said.

"Thanks Suri!" Natsu said.

" Leave it to me." Suri grinned.

Erza turned to Lisanna , the Grinning Happy and Daisy and Elfman." Lisanna Happy Rochi Elfman!" Erza called. " Go LOOK FOR WENDY! And Try to stay out of Trouble!"

"Okay! We'll Go see who all the Guild Members are Here!"

"Good Luck Everybody!"

"Good Luck , Suri-chan!"

"BE A MAN AND WIN!"

Then Team Fairy Tail A Now Entered the Sky Labyrinth.

" The Labyrinth's Entrance!" Gray shouted.

" No , That's the Entrance to being the Top Guild of Fiore!" Natsu Corrected.

" TEAM FAIRYTAIL! LET'S GO!"

Erza then Transformed into her Armor , Suri Transformed into her Usual Outfit.

" The Isande is a Giant 3D Maze.." Gray Muttered.

"GAAH! Im Awful at things like this!" Natsu said as His Eyes turned to Swirls.

" We should try and Head east as a Basis The Event Grounds were in the East." Erza stated.

" In that Case , Leave it to Me!" Lucy Said as She grabbed one of her Silver Keys. " OPEN! A DOOR TO THE COMPASS CONSTELLATION , PYXIS!"

"PIKUU!" Celestial Spirit Appeared and Did it's Work.

" East is that way." Lucy Pointed with her Spirit.

Suri smiled in Thanks. " Thanks Lucy." Erza Stated.

" So , You brought a Compass."

Then Both Lucy and Her Celestial Spirit Sulked.

" We Should take notes while we go." Lucy said.

"We'll Make a Map."

Then Both Suri and Erza turned Noticing some guys from another Guild. " Some one is there." Erza warned.

"Twilight Ogre?! They're Participating in this too?!"

" Hmm...S-S-So that means People from other Guilds will be here in the Labyrinth." Suri stated.

" I Never Expected We'd Bump into someone this soon! Take 'Em out!" They shouted." We got a Score to settle with you!"

"Piss OFF!" Both Gray and Natsu Charged as Suri's Fists Glowed Forest Green and Ready to Punch the Ground.

Then the Earth Began to Shake. " What?!"

"Woah!"

"Kya!"

" The Floor...No...THE ENTIRE LABYRINTH IS SPINNING!"

"Natsu Lucy!" Suri Shouted and Grabbed their Wrist before they Fall.

" It Stopped." Gray said , sighing in Relief.

" Thanks , Suri." Lucy thanked , Her Second Friend She made in FairyTail.

" Shit...What a Labyrinth..." Natsu said.

Then Erza Noticed , Twilight Orge went Unconcious.

Gray picked up a Map next to the Short Guy. " Orge must have made this Map. How Lucky." Gray said. " If We put this Together with the Map we Made , We should get Much Clearer Picture of this Place."

Erza then had a Mischivioues Twinkle in her Eye as She Grinned Evily , Then Both Gray , Natsu and Suri had the same Twinkle and Grinned. " Ahhh , I Think We've figured out another way to deal with this Preliminary Event."

" You Guys look scary..." Lucy Scouted away from them abit.

" Let's go Take every one else's Maps -!" Gray Began , Attacking the other Guys

"After all , Competition Means Battle...! A Map Taking Battle!" Suri Finished Competively , Punching other Men.

Natsu punches them to the Sky screaming. " BATTLES MY SPECIALITY!"

" I'll take that." Erza said , wearing a Bondage Armor.

"Next!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry!" Lucy Apoligized.

" It's Working It's Working!"

"We've got this Preliminary Event!"

Erza smiled , Suri just Rubbed her Templetes , Gray and Natsu look smug , Lucy Grinned as They made it to the Goal. The Pumpkin Man Claped. " Congratulations on Completing the Preliminary Event."

" Alright!" Lucy Cheered.

" Of Course! It totally worked out fot us...So I'll Bet we got First Place right?" Gray asked.

"Nope. You just Barely Made 8th Place."

"EHH?!"

They Shockingly take the Very Last Qualifying Place in the Preliminaries.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rogue's POV.**

* * *

I Watched as The Red-Head Dragged , Salamander and his two Partners , When Our Eyes Met , My Heart Began to Beat. Suri Silvana...That's the Name of the Girl I use to had a Fan Crush On...

Is it Love at First sight?

* * *

**I Thank you for the Reveiws Peeps!**

**It's Cheesy , ne?**

**- Mawi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**Another Note: I forgot to Mention that Suri can use some made up Magic from the Pearl Necklace , GOMEN! It's a trait from her Mother...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Team?!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suri's POV. At the Changing Room...**

* * *

The Games is going to interesting , Almost all the strongest mages of each guilds are here to participate. I was wearing A Sleveless Purple-White Shirt that Didn't Cover my Stomach and It had a White Fairy Tail Symbol in its right side , With Strapless Purple-White Tight Sleves that Reaches her Wrist and a Purple Short Sleveless Jacket. Purple Shorts with a White Belt. Tigh-High White Shocks and White-Purple Boots. My Hair was in Two Long High Pig Tails by Two Purple Ribbons with My Two Swords on my Back and My Pearl Necklace around my Neck.

As I was Finishing changing , I Could clearly hear the Cheering from the Crowd , Judging by Lucy-chan's Nervous look , She and the others heard it too.

"Listen to all that Cheering..." Erza-nee said as she turned to the source of the cheering.

" There's so many people~" Lucy said nervously , Poor Lucy-chan. She had stage frights.

" They Couldn't be mages from Fiore...There's Probably alot of regular people here too..." Gray stated.

" Any-way , what's with these clothes..." Natsu asked as He looked at his GMG Uniforn.

" Master said , We should be dressed in matching team colors." Lucy explained.

" I Think It's a Cute Idea. I like it." Erza said as She put her hands on her hips with a smile on her face as she cross her arms.

" Yeah Me too." Gray agreed doing the same thing.

" TRY WEARING SOME CLOTHES BEFORE YOU SAY THAT!" Lucy shouted , eyes bulging out.

I Laughed quitely and looked at myself in the lenght-sized mirror and said quitely yet loud enought for them to hear me. " Hold on a sec...You can possibly expect..." I Began. " Me to make my hair like this...?" As I Glared at the Ribbons expecting it to vanish imedietly.

Natsu snickered. " DAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those are Perfect." I Punched him in the head and continued to look at my Pigtails , I Looked like an Innocent Child than a Rose of Fairy Tail.

" I think it's fine , Suri-chan. After all you could make it out as an Advantage." Lucy said , I Stayed quite for a while.

" Speaking of which , You've gotten more Serious/Calm/Shy and look more innocent." Gray said , Natsu continued to laugh at My Misery. That Bastard of a Flame Brain...

" By the way...I Ended up joining you guys out of Necessity in the Moment...But what about Wendy? Is she okay..." I Held a Worried look , As Soon as I said that , A Flash Back began to Flash.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK!**_

* * *

_"WENDY!" Natsu shouted as He barged in with Lucy , Erza , Gray and Suri._

_Happy , Lisanna , Daisy and Elfman where looking worriedly a Wendy and Charles._

_" She was passed out by some bushes." Happy explained sadly._

_" There's no signs of External wounds..." Lisanna added as she hold her hands together._

_Happy stared at Charles , Trembling and tears were near along with Daisy. Who Suri picked her up along with Happy and Craddle sadly. " Charles..."_

_Wendy's Eyes began to Open. " Natsu-san...Suri-chan...Erza-san...Lucy-san..Gray-san..."_

_" Wendy are you okay?!" Asked the Worried Team. " What Happen?!"_

_Wendy began to flinched. "HNGHH!"_

_Porlyusica began to Appear and said. " If She rest for a while , She should recover."_

_" Porlyusica-san!" Both Lucy and Lisanna shouted shock and unaware of her Presence." What are you doing here?!"_

_" Am I Not allowed to come cheer you on?" Porlyusica asked._

_" Of Course you are." Lisanna asked , shivered lightly._

_" Unh..."_

_" Dont Push yourself!" Porlyusica ordered._

_Wendy slammed her shakey fist on her bed. " Everyone...Im Sorry..." Wendy trembled. " Ever after...Everything with the training...I Can't be part of the Team..." As Tears of sadness began to snow threw her eyes._

_Natsu and the others looked at her sadly. " Suri-chan..." _

_" Yes , Wendy-chan?"_

_" Please go in my Place."_

_Suri grinned. " Of course! Leave it to Me , Wendy-chan!"_

_" Alright then , Get out of here! She needs rest!" And Porlyusica kicked them out..._

* * *

_**FLASH BACK END!**_

* * *

" Is the Culprit who hurt wendy in this event somewhere?" Natsu asked as He gritted his teeth in anger while He and others walk.

" It's still too early to tell...But I think it's very likely." Lucy said as She prepared her Keys.

" Was their aim to try and lower our battle power or something else?" Gray asked.

" Whatever it was , Right now our only choice is to do this...Let's do our best for Wendy's Part too..." Suri said quitely as usual.

"Let's go." Erza Ordered.

" THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME , THIS YEAR! THE ANUAL FESTIVAL OF MAGIC!" The Judge's Voice shouted threw the Microphone." THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT!" Cheers from the Crowd erupted." Im your Annoucer , Chapati Lola." Chapati said." And Former Council Member Yajima-san has joined us as commentator. Thank you for being here , Yajima-san."

" My Pleasure."

" For Day One's Guest , We've invited the Sparkling Miss Fiore , Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus." Chapati stated.

"We're gonna win this year so look out~ 3" Jenny said.

" The Team Members have finally Entered." Chapati said.

" Yes Thank you." Yajima said threw the Microphone." I'll have a coffee."

" Yajima-san! Your Microphone is still on broad casting!" Chapati said , as Laughter errupted.

" Fist off is the premilinary round's 8th place." Chapati began as soon as Team Natsu and Suri began to walk out of the shadows. " Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contray to their Name , They're the Wild , Rowdy Fairy Tail!"

Natsu raised his fist up , The others just walked with Suri smilling slightly. The Crowd began to Boo at them, Making Natsu dropped his Jaw. " They're booing at us?!"

" Even though they're gotten last place every single year , Fairy Tail Manage to claw their way through the Preliminaries. Though of course they made it 8th place~" Chapati said." With the Return of "Team Tenrou" and Fairy Tail's Reflector User who have been causing trouble all over the place...They can they possibly become the top of fiore?!"

Yajima gave a Thumbs up and had a Happy twinkle in his Eyes. " Im so glad to see you all...Congratulations , Fairy Tail."

Lucy was looking down nervously , Erza and Suri smiled in Ressurance. Suri put a Hand on Lucy's Shoulder and Erza said. " Keep your cool , Lucy. All We need is the cheering of our Friends."

" Yeah..."

Then Everyone turned to their Friends who were Hooraying.

"What's that...?"

"Hmm?"

"NO WAY?!"

" Could that be..."

" The Heck...Is that..."

" MASTER MAVIS!" Everyone shouted , As the said Master was cheering.

"Hooray Hooray Fairy Tail!" As She Swinged her Feet. "I Came to cheer you on." She said as she smiled.

" You came to cheer us on..But you.." Makarov was cutted off by Mavis.

" It's fine , Dont worry. Only People with the Guild crest on them can see me."

"Err...That's not what I was worried about."

" Well...Being stuck on Tenrou Island forever is really boring." She replied casually.

" Having the First Master here looking over us is ressuring!" Natsu said cheerfully as He laughed.

" Even as a Spirit." Gray added.

" Next up...Is 7th place in the Preliminaries...The Hounds of hell's Army , Quatro Cerberus."

" Wild~!"

"FOUR!"

" Let's take this thing over this year, boys!" Called the Master of Quatro Cerberus.

Coming in Sixth Place , We have the all female guild...The Dancers of the deep blue Seas , Mermaid Heel."

" A Guild like that Existed?!" Happy asked as Wakaba and Macao had Hearts in their Eyes.

" Fifth Place is the Azure wings that sparkle in the darkness , Blue Pegasus."

"Everyone do your best!" Jenny cheered.

" Fourth Place...The Goddess of Love and War's Sacred Destroyers. LAMIA SCALE."

" It's Jura!"

"For Real?!"

" It's Really Him!"

" Why were you 4th in the Preliminaries?! Are you Idiots even trying?!" Oba-san of Lamia Scale shouted.

Shelia turned and smiled. " Sorry Oba-san..." She bounced. " It was because I'm so Clumsy..." As She tripped.

Lyon faced palmed , " Geez , Shelia."

" Sorry , Lyon."

" Who's that?" Natsu asked helding a Questioning Gaze.

"Where's the Usual "LOVE" at?" Gray asked.

" There's a Person I've never seen before over there , too...Person?!" Lucy stated , confused as she stared at the Blue Rabbit at Blue Pegasus.

" Shelia is Sherry's little sister." Yuka said and On the Back Ground the Puppies were Screaming.

"WILD FOUR!"

Toby Howled. " She's really Strong."

" Yeah My "Love" still isn't good enough." Shelia said.

" I was Complimenting you!" Toby shouted.

" Ah! Im so Sorry Toby!" Apoligized Shelia as she put her hands to her face in a frustrated manner.

"Calm Down." Yuka ordered.

Lyon smirked at Gray. " Gray , Dont forget our promise. If we win , Juvia joins our guild."

Gray grinned. " I Dont remember promising you anything...But It's not like we're gonna lose to you anyway."

"Okay then , In that case I'll have a Taste of Erza-san!" Ichiya said as He sniffed Erza who looked horrified.

" Quite...It!"

" Mmm~ A Lovely Perfume as Always."

" I'll take you. thought I didn't pick you cuz I liked your or anything." Ren said , being a Tsunadere as ever.

" You've been acting this cool for these past 7 seven years?" Asked Lucy as She sweatdropped and had a Taint Blush on her cheeks.

" Okay then I'll take Wendy-chan." Eve said , Suri held an Confused yet Innocent expression.

" You've grown...In a...Wonderful Direction..." Eve said amazed by Suri's Beauty.

" Your really an Idiot..." Suri sighed as She looked away from him.

" Im gonna go join mermaid heel!" Hibiki said.

" Your way off their theme!" Toby shouted.

" Moving on , Coming in third place now this quite a Surprise in third Place , We have a First Competing Guild! The Midnight Raiders , Raven Tail!"

"RAVEN TAIL?!" Team Fairy Tail's Eyes widen in shock.

" The master's kid , Ivan's Guild." Erza said.

" But that means..."

" A DARK GUILD!" Makarov shouted as He was held back by the other Members.

" Master!"

" The Great Magic Tournament is okay letting a Guild like that Participate?! WELL?!'

" Master calm down."

" I do feel a Malicious force."

" Did they say , Dark Guild?" One of the Crowds Whispered.

" I've definitely never heard of that Guild before."

" Well , According to our official information , Raven tail existed over seven years ago. But had only been approved as an Official guild recently." Chapati said.

" If they're approved by the magician's league , then that eans they're not a dark guild right?" Yajima said.

" Damn that Ivan...He's messing with me..How did he pull this off..." Makaov had a vein pop on his Head.

" Fairy Tail." One of them greeted. " That Little Girl was our way of saying hello."

Natsu and Suri glared at them Dangerously. " Your the ones...Who did that to wendy...I Wont forgive you..." Team FT A were glaring at them.

"Enjoy the Festival."

" Ivan...There's only two teams left that made through the Preliminaries."

" Huh? One of them is Sabertooth , right?"

" Then who's the other one?!"

"All the majors Guilds have already been acounted for."

" It looks like another powerful guild is still hiding. " Gray said.

" I Wonder if they have anything to do with that mysterious energy Jellal Mentioned?" Erza questioned.

" There are Just Two More Teams that made it through the Preliminary Round." Chapati said.

" Huh? One of them is Savertooth , right?"

" Then who's the other one?!"

"No Idea."

"Are there any other Notable Guilds?"

_"A Mysterious Magical Presence...Could It be them?" _Erza thought.

"Here we go! The Team who came in 2nd in the Preliminaries...Well Now This is definitely unexpected! Cloud the flapping of their fallen winds really carry them all the way here?! It's the Least expected...The Unbelivable..."

Team A Eye's widen in shock. " NO WAY!"

"FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

"WHHAA!"

" Mira!" Suri shouted.

" Gajeel!"

"Juvia!"

"WHAT ABOUT LAXUS!?" Lucy pointed.

" Fairy Tail Has another team?!"

Natsu's Eyes Bulged out. " B-But..."

"What is Mystogan doing here?!" Erza said. " It cant be...Are you..Jellal..?" Sweat trailed down her face.

Jellal/Mystogan put his finger on his lips." Shh..."

"..." Erza was speechless.

" SERIOUSLY?!" Natsu and Gray's eyes bulged out.

"Juvia." Lyon stared loving at Juvia while Shelia puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Is that the Person that's in love with Lyon?" She muttered to herself.

Blue Pegasus smirked. " That's Wonderful , Fairy Tail still has two teams in the competiton."

" Why does Fairy Tail have two teams?"

"What's going on here?"

"HEY , WHAT's GOING ON?!" Natsu demanded.

" Well , It seems as though there's alot of people still confused over the new revisions to the rules this year , Dont you think , Yajima-san?" Chapati said,

" That's right...this year , Each guild have not just one but two teams to enter into the tournament." Yajima stated.

"Nobody told us!" Lucy shouted.

Suri looked ready to kill with the look on her face. " Master..." She growled dangerously.

The Other Fairy Tail Laughed. " YOU SEE THAT?! THAT'S HO WE DO IN FAIRY TAIL!"

" But in this tournament each team has the Possibility of being matched up agaisn't each other team...Will Members of the same guild capable fighting themselves?" Chapati asked.

" They'll be fine." Yajima said.

" But...that seems kind of unfair , dosen't it? like what if the competiton has each time to send out 1 member at a time for a Battle Royale...Then Fairy Tail would be the only guild to have two members at the ring at once right?" Jenny asked.

" Of the over 100 guilds that entered fairy tail is the only one that still has two teams in the running...This is their advantage , they've earned don't you think?" Chapati stated.

" It's Definitely in their Favor Maa-boy."

"Maa-boy?"

" I see...so that's why there were so many teams that entered..." Lucy said to herself.

" Dont give me that crap!" Natsu shouted. "Im Serious here!"

Lucy Gasped , Suri sighed and rubbed her forehead for relaxation , Both Erza and Gray stare at Natsu , Mirajane had her eyes widen a bit , Gajeel held an Impassive look , Same with Laxus. Juvia looked surprissed.

" I Dont care if we're part of the same guild or not , If were fighting each other , We fight with all our strenght dont you dare hold back!" Natsu shouted pointing at Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked and leaned near Natsu. " Exactly what I was hoping for Mr.8th Place Preliminary."

Natsu growled and in a Second the Two were on the Ground and the Middle was a Calm yet twitching Suri.

"** Again! Shut up or I will make your life a Living Hell. I got Headache and if you want to live a Peaceful life then...!**"

The Two Coward in fear in the Wrath of the Red-head , When Suri's Pissed She's like Erza but More Scarier and that is why , She dosen't get Mad often.

" A-A-Aye."

Suri continued to Message her temples and leaned over to Gray much for Juvia's Hatred Glare.

Meanwhile...

" Gajeel's gonna dominate this thing." Lily said Proudly.

"Natsu isn't going to lose!" Happy declared.

" Suri-chan will win! She always does!" Daisy said,

" Man...Team B really looks strong , dont they?" Romeo said.

* * *

**TIMESKIP!**

* * *

" Now , For the Last Team that made it through the Preliminary Round...That's Right , You all know who they are! The Strongest The Invincible! The Complete Dominators!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"Here they Come..." Natsu muttered , As all the Guilds that made it watched, As Sabertooth came as the Crowd Cheered.

" Look forward to fighting you , Natsu-san." Sting waved a Finger at them and turned his gaze to a certain celestial mage._"Looking forward to seeing you...Lucy-san."_ Sting smirked.

" Dont Wave that finger at me , you Bastard." Gajeel growled.

" Gajeel." Rogue nodded and turned to Suri who was talking to Lucy about , Kami knows what." Suri-san."

Suri finally noticing them , Smiled sweetly and nodded. " Rogue-san."

Mira blinked and watched them with her Eyes. " I think I know what to pick now..." Mira smirked.

" Over there...That's Fiores Strongest Guild." Gray said and turned his face to Suri." How did you know them?"

"Hm? Oh! I Met them 4 months ago , then Met them Yesturday." Suri answered , Gray nodded.

" DO YOUR BEST STING-KUN!"

" FRO'S CHEERING FOR YOU TOO!"

Daisy flew to Suri and gave her a hug to her chest , Suri smiled and patted her. " Good Luck Suri-chan! I Hope you win!" Suri nodded and Daisy flew back to the others.

Rogue was staring at her. _" She has her own Exceed?" _Suri felt someone staring at her and she turned and Again. Eyes locked. With Rogue Cheney. Why Does kami like making her Blush?! She looked away quickly as Possible a Blush speared on her Cheeks. Rogue looked away also , A Very Faint Blush on her cheeks.

" Dont you dare lose , NATSU! GAJEEL!"

" They got an Exceed over their side , too?!"

" That Makes up all the Teams that will be Participating , lookng at the line up , Do you have any thoughts?"

" Ah to be young again." Yajima said._" And Young Love..."_

" Err...That's not exactly what I meant." Chapati said. " Thank you for Waiting Here is your Line up!"

* * *

**Sorry but I Have to Stop here , It's like almost 10:30 P.M. And I Have to go to sleep...**

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow = DO IT!**

**Note: Maybe Chapter 5 will be out on either Saturday , Sunday or Monday.**

**- Mawi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**And I Let My Cousin Wrote the Story Today! Hope you like it!**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Games has Begun!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third POV.**

* * *

A Giant Stone Appeared with the Writings of:

**Day 1 - Hidden + Battle**

**Day 2 - ? + Battle**

**Day 3 - ? + Battle**

**Day 4 - ? + Tag Battle**

**Day 5 - ?**

**Day 6 - ?**

**Day 7 - ?**

" The Grand Magic Games Program has been unveiled!" Chapati Declared. The Crowd began to cheer.

" There is going to be some contest and a Battle everyday?" Gray asked as He scanned the Stone.

"A Battle!" Natsu cheered.

Another Stone appeared began to Show.

**1st - 10 pts.**

**2nd - 8 pts.**

**3rd - 6 pts**

**4th - 4 pts**

**5th - 3 pts**

**6th - 2 pts**

**7th - 1 pts**

**8th - 0 pts**

" As far as the matches go , this is how the points will be distriduted amongst first through 8th place." Chapati explained. " As the rankings fall , the points receied decreases. For the Contest Part , you can select anyone from your guild to Participate. For the following battle part , the Organizers will pair up the cards selected from the fan votes."

" What the...?" Erza questioned.

" They're going to match us up on their own?" Gray said.

" So if you have bad luck , You could use up all your magic power in the contest part and end up being selected to battle?" Asked the shocked Lucy.

Suri scanned the Stone and decided. _" If Today's Battle is Hidden...Then I Think I'll go..."_

" The Battle Part's rules are simple. Each Team will decide team will battle , like so." Chapati said. " The Winning team will recieve 10 points. The Losing team will recieve none. If it's a Draw Each team will receive 5 points." Chapati finished. " Without Further ado , I Bring you the Grand Magic Games Oppening Game! Let's begin "Hidden"! Each Team will have 1 Participant. After each team submits their Player I'll explain the rules."

" I'll go first , Leave this to me!" Yeager said , confidently.

**- Quatro Cerberos: Yeager-**

" Dont Forget! Your Soul is always..."

"WILD FOUR!"

" I Think I should go first , if you dont mind..." Beth said as she raise her hand.

" I'll Permit it." Kagura said with a small smile.

**- Mermaid Heel: Beth -**

" Your up , Nullpudding."

"Gotcha."

**- Raven Tail: Nullpudding -**

" I got this." Even said.

" Eve-kun!"

"Eve-kun!"

"Number 1!"

"Number 1!"

**-Blue Pegasus: Eve- **

" One after another , Each team is deciding on their Player. Who will Sabertooth choose?" Chapati stated.

" I'll go." Rufus said. " The Birds are singing a sweet song today." Rufus smirked.

" They've chosen! The singing bard of the red moon!" Chapati shouted, in exiciment. " Rufus has entered!" The Crowd began to cheer.

" Why the hell is everyone cheering like crazy over that jerk?!" Natsu scowled.

" Dont know..." Suri said as she shrugged.

" We dont know anything about the rules of the Game , But judging from the name "Hidden" It's going to involve stealth." Erza said.

" Wendy should go , since she's so small." Lucy said sadly.

" If Small is better , then maybe yuuka or I should go?" Shelia wondered.

" Dont call me small." Yuka said , annoyed.

"No..." Lyon Began , smirking. " We should grab this from the very start. I'll go."

**- Lamia Scale: Lyon - **

" Already?!" Toby shouted.

" Settle Down." Yuka said.

" You're going Lyon?" Shelia asked.

" Yeah."

Suri smiled sweetly. " I'll go!" She said Shyly." Let's find out just what kind of tournament this really is." In a slightest bit of Suri's Eyes began to turn sharper.

**- Fairy Tail Team A: Suri - **

" If they're sending Suri-chan , I'll go too!" Juvia said.

**- Fairy Tail Team B: Juvia - **

" If you lose on purpose , Im gonna kick your ass!" Gajeel threathen.

As Suri said , She'd go. Jura saw her eyes turned sharper a bit.

" You seen it too, Jura?" The Wizard saint turned to see it had been Erza who spoke.

" Not just us." Jura glanced around. " Ichiya , too. And...I think that Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth , too."

" Which one?"

" The Emotionless one."

" Feild Open!" Mato shouted. " P-Pumpkin!"

The Fild prepared , It began to take form of - A Giant City?

" A City?!" Lucy cried.

" It's Huge." Erza stated.

" Incredible!" Natsu shouted.

" Ohhh! It's so Big!" Suri said Innocently.

The 'city' finished constructing itself at the same time the eight contestants had been transported into the city.

"A whole city is popping up!" Happy shouted.

" OHH! A CITY!" Daisy said.

"This is blowing my mind..." Makarov said in a shocked state.

_"Creating an entire city?"_ Jellal—disguised as Mystogan—thought. _"Just what kind of power would that take...?"_

"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our Lacrima Vision," Chapati announced as said screens appeared in front of the crowd. "The eight participating competitors don't know the whereabouts of each other."

"The rules of Hidden are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually."

"What did he say?" Natsu asked.

"Find each other in that city. You're free to use any magic you like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

Silhouettes began to take form all around them...with the appearances of all eight mages.

"These are all copies of you. If you attack a copy by mistake...you will lose a point."

"Okay, then! Vanish, into the stillness! Stalk like black cats under the shroud of night!" A gong sounded throughout the stadium.

"Hidden has begun!"

**- Juvia: - 1 -**

"Look at this! Juvia has attacked a copy and lost a point."

"To handle this, we will wait ten seconds, after which we will restart the game in a different area. If this happens to the other mages, we will do the same...deduct one point, wait ten seconds, and restart in a different area."

"That idiot." Gajeel muttered.

"..." Laxus was at a loss for words.

"This is probably not going to be easy for Juvia," Mirajane said.

Juvia was transported to another part of the city. "Ugh.."

Suri held a worried face for Juvia." P-P-Poor Juvia-chan..." She shuttered.

"As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is thirty minutes, the team with the most points wins."

Suri began to stay still , Closing her eyes in concentration.

" FOUND YOU!"

Nullpudding appeared and attacked with his needle arm but Suri duck and Her Fist glowed green and she Punched Nullpudding who flew 10 meters away.

**- Suri: + 1 -**

" Yay! Go Suri-chan!"

Erza smirked. " This is How I trained her 7 Seven years ago."

" You shouldn't be targeting me , It's a Bad Choice." She said sharply as Her Eyes turned Sharper.

Nullpudding was now teleported. " Ugh..."

**Current Results**

**Nullpuding - 0**

**Rufus**

**Lyon**

**Eve+ - 0**

**Beth**

**Yeager**

**Juvia -1**

**Suri - + 1**

The first game continues in the completely silent battlefield. Hidden! Right off the bat, Fairy Tail's Suri has taken the lead!"

"In this field filled with copies of their opponents and themselves...How are they to find out which are their real opponents?"

"There's plenty of methods available," Yajima said. "For example, they could sense their enemy's magical presence..."

"Hmph..." Jenny huffed. "I'm sure Eve-kun will think of a much more incredible way..."

Nullpudding again found her and attacked Suri from behind but she unshealted her sword and Blocked it.

Suri sighed. " Fine , then. If you want to fight me , Then...I'll Show you no Mercy." She began to glow green , Her Pearl Necklace along with it. " Summon! Open the Wings of Passion and Flames! And Fly to Burning Sun...PHOENIX!" A Giant Bird Appeared behind her.

Everyone was shock , Nobody knew the Shy Little Girl can Summon such a Creature.

"WOW! Suri Silvana had Showned her True Power!" Chapati said shocked.

" I've heard of someone who had this kind of power...She was known as the Rose. When she shows no Mercy , The Phoenix Appear at her Service and She says the Words of -"

" Roses are Fragile , Nice and the Meaning of Love. But When they use their Throns , This is why They are Dangerous." Suri said. The Pheonix throwed a Fire Ball at Nullpudding who was half burned and have been teleported.

**- Suri: + 2 -**

The Pheonix Disapeared and Suri began to shutter, " O-O-Oh My...I Think I Hit him to hard..." She then shrugged lightly and skipped away slightly.

" So...Suri Silvana is...THE ROSE of FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone Was shock , Nobody tought that the Rose would be from Fairy Tail , Not Mermaid Heel/Sabertooth/Lamia scale/Blue Pegasus.

Rogue's Eyes widen a bit. _"No wonder , My Heart Beat faster when I Met her four Months ago..."_

* * *

**TIME SKIP! ( Mawi's Cousin: Cause I got Bored and Want to finish this Quickly.)**

* * *

"Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all...he isn't catching anyone, but he's not being caught by anyone, either."

"This challenge is far too simple."

Everyone looked up. "Th-that's!?"

Standing at the top of a building was Rufus of Sabertooth, staring down at the scene below. "I remember perfectly...the nuances of your movements...your footsteps...your magical presences' signature..."

"What is he doing up there?!" Lucy cried.

"Suri! Above you!" Natsu yelled.

"It's like he's saying "I've found all of you"!" Gray shouted.

"I remember...I remember it all..." Rufus pressed his fingers to his temples. "Memory Make..."

"Creation Magic?!" Erza exclaimed.

"A Night of Falling Stars!"

The arena had suddenly become dark as seven beams were released from his body his body, targetting all of the competitors with great force. The spell even managed to bypass Juvia's intangible body. Nullpuding moved out of the way in time to dodge the spell , Same with Suri who dodged and then Stayed still.

Nullpuding sneered, jumping into the air towards Rufus. "Hihihi...you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He attacked the mage, only for his hit to pass through the body. "Crap! A copy?!" Nullpuding exclaimed.

Rufus materialized behind him. "That was a memory of me standing there." He attacked Nullpuding, swatting him away like a fly. "I have no need for decoys."

"He...he got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!" The crowd roared for the guild currently the strongest in Fiore.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers," Rufus said. "So I have no need to hide whatsoever."

"P...pumpkin..." Mato mumbled.

"Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit...what's left of me there is just a memory, after all..."

The arena erupted into applause once again.

"Wh...what an incredible guy..."Pantherlily said.

"He's so powerful..." Happy admitted.

" AtLeast Suri-chan didn't get Hit!" Daisy said.

"The ultimate royalty of Fiore wasn't just an act..." Lisanna trailed off.

"Amazing, Rufus-kun! But you're still not at Sting's level!" Lector yelled.

"Wai!" Frosch cried.

"Creation Magic?!" Gray shouted.

"I'd heard rumors of it..." Lyon said. "...but I see it really is fearsome..."

Gray glared at him. "He's not even playing by the rules of Hidden...that bastard is toying with them...!"

"And that's the end of it-!" The city disappeared. "These are the standings!"

**Standings**

**Sabertooth 10P**

**Raven Tail 8P**

**Lamia Scale 6P**

**Fairy Tail A 4P**

**Blue Pegasus 3P**

**Mermaid Heel 2P**

**Quatro Cerberus 1P**

**Fairy Tail B 0P**

"This is just the first event, so these rankings can still change at any time!"

"The match is over! The winner—Sabertooth's Rufus! Strong as expected!"

"W-wild..." Semmes gasped, walking away in defeat.

_"Memory Make.."._Gray pounded his fist against the parapet. _"Defeating him is my job."_

Rufus sighed in frustration. "What a waste. Hardly worth employing my magic on a weak guild. "

"They're insects compared to us," Sting smirked, watching Team Quatro Puppy hang their heads in shame.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next Days...Day 3.**

* * *

Today is the second day of GMG , Last time , Suri Feel Sorry for Lucy...Damn Raven Tail. She Sighed , Rogue-san...How can She Stop thinking about him? Damn her Brain! She Sighed...And Dranked her Orange Juice.

"Our next match!" Chapati announced. "Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm—"

"Hey, it's your opponent from the other day," Orga said.

"—versus Fairy Tail's Suri Silvana!"

Over in the Fairy Tail Team A stands, the youngest member blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"And another one," he added.

"That girl with the Phoenix Summoning?" Sting raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a reserve."

"For a girl, she has a power I cant recognize," Rufus said, watching his two opponents from the first day face each other in the arena. "But I can't place my finger on it. "

"What happened to your amazing memory?" Orga snorted.

"If it wasn't preserved in my memories, I'll memorize it now. "

"Isn't it obvious by now?"

"I don't think that's her magic at all. You could sense it too, didn't you, Rogue?"

"..." The Shadow Dragon Slayer remained silent as a grave as He stared at the Young Red-Head.

"Fro thinks he did," Frosch put in.

"Both parties, to the center, please!"

Eve sighed. "I hate to injure a cute face," he mumbled, straightening his tie. "The ladies would never forgive me. "

"Hey, don't go on about that, focus on winning the battle!" Ren berated. "But...don't injure the kid too much. "

Over in the Fairy Tail A stands, a different conversation took place.

"Do your best," Erza finally managed as She smiled at the Other Red Head.

"I'll try," Suri said quitely,Tying her Hair into Two Tangled Buns.

"Pitting a young man against a Young Girl, what has the world come to?" Chapati said into the microphone.

"I wouldn't underestimate Suri," Erza said. "I'm sure she has something up her sleeve and After all I Trained her 7 Years ago. "

Eve and Suri approached each other, standing yards away.

"Nice to see you again," Eve said, bowing.

Suri smiled shyly. " It's nice to Meet you to , Eve-san."

"I just want to get this off my chest before we begin," Eve started. "Does anyone else think this battle pairing is pretty unfair?"

Blue Pegasus stood dumbstruck at their team mate's words.

Ren face palmed himself. "That idiot!...but you gotta agree with him."

Erza raised an Annoyed Eyebrow. _" So they Underistemating Suri? Even after her Performance on the third day?"_

"Just before the battle," Orga snorted, on the verge of hysterics, whereas Sting had already fallen over in laughter.

"I agree!" Chapati shouted. "Especially when there's a cute girl involved!" Lahar and Yajima sweated.

Suri smiled sweetly at Eve. " Dont Worry , Eve-san. It's Fine , Dont Worry about Me but you Have to Worry yourself though. Because Erza-nee and Mira would have Hunt you down."

Eve shivered slightly , When It comes to Taitania and the Demon. He should run for his Life.

Suri raised an Eyebrow. " S-S-Soo...Ladies First...? Then...Alright." Her Fist began to glow like last time and She punched the ground which Cracked and shaked making Eve fall on his butt. Suri disapeared and Appeared infront of Eve , Preparing to kick him but he Dodge making her Kick hit the Ground.

The Ground Cracked , Eve eye's widen. _" She has Enchanced Strenght?"_

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sting inspected the two mages standing fighting each other.

Orga snorted. "A Girl against an Boy? If I had money right now, it'd be on Blue Pegasus."

"You've got a point. Rufus, you?"

"...it'd be on the Girl. "

The rest of the members of Team Sabertooth looked at their Creation Mage in surprise, but it looked as though Rogue was in agreement , especially when he saw her Fought Nullpudding Yesturday.

Sting shook him by the shoulder. "Are—you—insane?"

"I'm perfectly sane. In fact, Rogue seems to share the same idea. "

"Why don't we make a bet?" Sting shot.

"All right. " Rufus contemplated for a moment. "Losers have to pay for dinner. "

"Fine!" Orga and Sting shouted.

"Well..." Rufus slowly began to smile. "I believe this battle is in our favor now. "

"Yeah!" Natsu slammed his hands against the railing. "You Shouldn't be underistemating Suri!"

"Either she's trying to prove a point, or that's how she's gonna beat him: by catching him off guard," Gajeel said.

"My bet's on the first," Laxus muttered.

"My Moneys on Suri , She's so Kawaii," Mirajane said.

"Eve, pull yourself together!" Hibiki called from their stands.

"Fight already!" The crowd roared.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The audience chanted.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Quatro Puppy had now joined the call.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Even Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Orga found themselves joining in. Rogue turned his head in annoyance at the noise but still was staring at Suri.

Eve began to stood. " I See..." and swung his arms in a clawing motion." White Fang!" Snow swirled in the air as it seemingly trapped Suri in a snow storm.

"Two people who met in Day 1's contest portion collide once more in Day 3's battle portion!"

"Eve was originally with the council, huh," Yajima said to Lahar.

The latter nodded. "That's correct. He was a Rune Knight and member of the Custody Enforcement Unit, the same as us. " Lahar focused back on the battle. "He was always an outstanding talent, but...after entering a guild, his magical power has been polished further. "

"I see...and what about Suri?"

"She's a Fiore native, yet she was raised in the Village of Selena Village, and being the Younger Sister of Alexus Silvana , And also the Daughter of Angelus Silvana and Scarletta Silvana," Lahar said. "So in other words, She's from the Family who were known for their Reflector Magic and Enchanced Strenght."

Two Swords burst out of the snow storm , Catching Eve off guard as it pushed him away from the impact. Suri held her Now Serious face. " I want to finish this Fast..." She said as She charged at Eve with just one punch he was Unconcious. **( Mawi's Cousin: Sorry If I made Suri Mary-Sue a bit! But my Hands Hurt like Hell so I Have to Finish this Hurry!)**

"The match is over! Eve...he put up a valiant effort against Suri but to no avail! The victor—Fairy Tail Team A's Suri!"

" Ugh...I Need another drink..." Suri muttered as She dusted off the dirt and pulled off the Ribbons making her Hair dropped , She then approached Eve." Are you alright , Eve-san?"

Despite the state he was in, Eve managed to turn his head in her direction. "Nothing...I could never handle."

The young woman let out a breath of relief. "That's good. I'm glad you weren't injured too badly. "

Daisy began to flew to her tackling her Process." YAY! Suri-chan! You Won!" The Panda-wearing Exceed shouted.

Suri smiled softly and picked her arm and cradling her like a Child. " Right , Why dont we go get some fish?"

"YAY!" Daisy cheered as She and Suri walked out of the Statidium.

" Oi! Wait for Me!" Happy flew after the Two.

" Oi Happy! Tell Suri I want some Food!"

Happy turned and Mocked Salute." Aye Sir!"

Rogue watched as Suri and the Two exceeds walked out of the Stadium._" She's Fairy Tail's Rose afterall , That should be expected."_

"I remember it all now," Rufus said, his memorization completed.

A tap on Sting's shoulder brought him back to earth. Rufus stood behind him, smiling.

"I believe you and Orga agreed to pay for dinner."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**After the Games , Night Time...**

* * *

Suri stood on the Bridge near Crocus , Watching the Moon as It shines in the was like this when her Mother sang her a Song like this before , Suri began to sing as she Memorized the Song years ago.

_"Fairy , Where are you going?_

_hikari zenbu atsumete _

_kimi no ashita terasu yo _

_Oh yeah kikoeten no kako no koe wa? _

_Oh yeah karetatte sakebu kara _

_Oh yeah kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga _

_Oh yeah Oh yeah _

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi _

_wasuremono wanai desuka? _

_okashii na kimi ga inai to _

_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_SNOWING sunao ni _

_egao ni nareta no wa _

_futari yorisoi _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara _

_Fairy , where are you going_

_hikari zenbu atsumete _

_kimi no ashita terasu yo _

_Oh yeah namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou _

_itsu no manika orenji sae _

_shiroku kawatteku kisetsu _

_Oh yeah bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW _

_ima wa omoide no naga de _

_nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru _

_fushigi dana kimi ga warau to _

_boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda _

_Snowing konna ni _

_hitori furueteru kimi no _

_soba ni yorisoi _

_tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni _

_Fairy , Slowly but surely_

_You're walking your way, _

_Hang in there _

_warau koto sae _

_wasureteta boku ni _

_mahou wo kakete _

_egao hitotsu de _

_subete wo kaeta _

_kimi wa boku wa no Fairy_

_Snowing sunao ni _

_egao ni nareta no wa_

_futari yorisoi _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara _

_Fairy , where are you going?_

_hikari zenbu atsumete _

_kimi wo terasu yo _

_Snowing sunao ni _

_egao ni nareta no wa _

_kimi dakara _

_kimi to datta kara _

_Snow Fairy_

_kimi ga kureta hikari _

_zenbu atsume sakebu yo _

_Snow Fairy_

_Dont say Goodbye..."_

She sighed and smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face. She looked down.

"Beautiful..." She Heard someone muttered.

She turned and was Face to Face with Rogue Cheney.

Again!

Her Heart Beat began to Beat faster than ever.

A Blush crepted on their Pale Face and She swore to Mavis that She saw a Taint of Pink on his.

" Rogue-san."

"Suri-san."

* * *

**Wew! That was Long!**

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow - DO IT!**

**- Mawi's Cousin.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**And I Let My Cousin Wrote the Story Today! Hope you like it!**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realization of their Own Feelings...But would never Admit it.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Perveiw:**_

* * *

_She sighed and smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face. She looked down._

_"Beautiful..." She Heard someone muttered._

_She turned and was Face to Face with Rogue Cheney._

_Again!_

_Her Heart Beat began to Beat faster than ever._

_A Blush crepted on their Pale Face and She swore to Mavis that She saw a Taint of Pink on his._

_" Rogue-san."_

_"Suri-san."_

* * *

_**Right Now...:**_

* * *

" What brings you here?" Suri asked , quitely. How Come he has be to here? At all time? Why Do we , Eye's Locked all the time Dammit!

" Went a walk , you?" He asked , smirking slightly or atleast she tought he is. Rogue on the other hand , was amused at how the girl can blush this hard.

She was Hesistant at first , but given in."...Getting away from drunked Fairy Tail Members." She said as she put her arms to the railing and looked up at the shining dark moon.

" I see..." Rogue nodded and put his arms in the railing 5 meters away from Suri who was staring off into space.

_" Why does my heart beat everytime we meet? Why do are eyes always meet when I felt him staring at me? Is...it...Love? Whoa Whoa! Rewind! Love?! as in L-O-V-E , Kind of love?! Like How Couple love?! Oh...My...Gosh...I think Im going to faint..." _She tought as the blush gotten redder , as if possible.

While with our Rogue , He found himself staring at the Young Red-head Beauty who was right next to him. _" Hm...What is she thinking? Wait...Why do I care? It's not like Im inlove with her , right? If so...That would be impossible considering the fact , A Tiger cant love a Fairy...Wait...Why am I even thinking about this?" _He said to himself mentally , and sighed.

Suri looked at her wrist watched." Well...It's getting late , I better get back to Honeybone..." She said awkwardly/Silently and began to walk awag slowly , as if she's wating for him to grab her wrist and kiss her with Passion and Love.

Rogue's body began to moves in its own and grabbed her wrist before she could walk. In his Mind , He was screaming. _" What the?!- Why is my Body moving on it's one?!"_ He brought her Closer to him and cupped one of her cheeks with his hands and slowly kissed her , and much to his surprised She...

When Rogue grabbed her wrist. She swore to herself , that she blushed 500 degrees , and when He kissed her , much to her shock and surprised and Much to her own Surprised She...

Kissed Him back.

That's right! I said it! Suri Silvana the Girl who had no interest in men , What so ever had Realize her own feelings for the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

And Rogue Cheney , The Man who didn't had interest in Girls , Because he tought they were insane and dont love him back just for his Emotions , Realized his feelings for our Beautiful Phoenix Summoner.

Suri put her arms around his neck , As Rogue put his own arms around her waist. They pulled each other closer than ever , When Suri open her mouth. They Both found themselves French Kissing each other.

They Parted , slightly panting and of course , Suri's Face was now as Hot as the Sun and Im Sure I was Steam coming out of her ears. Rogue over here had a Full blown blush on his cheeks.

Suri began to realize something. "...What did we just do?"

Rogue smirked slightly at how , She gets dense sometimes. " We kissed."

Shock was now , again. Evident on her Face as She began to fan herself with her hand as Heat rised to her face , Rogue waited for her to calm down for a few minutes and Suri began to Smile. " Why dont we , go on a Date , Next time?" She asked.

Rogue gave her a small soft smile. " Sure , I'll pick you out at tomorrow night , 7:30."

" Alright , See you later then , Rogue-kun."

" As do I , Suri-chan."

And the Two Parted and went to their Respectful lodgings.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Suri...**

* * *

When She was about to go to the Inn when She Realized something , Natsu or Gajeel or Wendy would notice her scent and Rogue's! She began to buy Rose and Forest Perfumes and sprayed herself with it. She began to sighed in relief and walked in the House , seeing Wendy and Lucy and Charles with Daisy Sleeping softly at their bed.

" Oh Hey , Su-chan." Lucy greeted, Suri gave her a child-like smile and changed into her Pajamas , A Black Tank-Top with White Shorts.

" Good Night , Wendy , Lucy , Charles."

"Good Night."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Rogue...**

* * *

Rogue watched Suri safetly went to her Inn and left , He smirked at Remebering at how Suri panicked childishly and ran to buy some Rose and Forest Perfomes. Rogue didn't bother removed her scent in him , He knew Sting wouldn't care unless it Involves a Certain Blonde Celestial Mage , of Course.

When He reached the Inn , He saw everything destroyed. He's Eyes widen slightly and smelt the Scent of the Fire Dragon Slayer , Natsu Dragneel. He just shrugged it off and went to his Room.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry if Short! But Mom and I Are going to out for a few 2 or 3 Days...And I got Five Minutes not to get Mom Angry Sorry!**

**AND Next Chapter is...Obiviously a StiCY! I feel guilty for making the StiCy Fans waiting for it , So Yeah...**

**- Mawi**


	8. Chapter 7

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**Another Note: Sense I Dont know how to do a StiCy , I'd let my Bestfriend , Of Course it's not Gomi. It's Hailey , Sense she wanted to try and write this and She said , That this Chapter is Inspired by the One-shot called. " We were found this way." by RyleetheEpic.**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Lucy...**

* * *

In the Bright Streets of Crocus , their walked , Lucy Heartfilia , The Strongest Celestial Mage and Probably the Only One in Fairy Tail. Lucy was wearing her Usual Clothes (Imagine her in her Outfit after Seven years later).

" LUCY!" She heard someone called her name , She turned and to saw a Light Bright Haired Girl waving at her. Lucy smiled , knowing it's Erza's former Student , Suri Silvana.

" Suri! What can I do for you?" The two had gotten close , sense Team Natsu found her and During Suri's Periods , All the Men were probably Hiding behind Erza and Lucy in fear of the Scary yet Cute 10 year old Girl.

" We , like , Me and You. Are going to Crocus Famous Bath House , L and R!" Suri looked like her Ten year old self when she saw Chocolate. Suri fist pumped in the Air , Ignoring all the Perverted/Weird Stares People had given her. " It's always fun to go bathing with your friends in a Bath House instead of going those Showers." Lucy sweatdropped , Suri's on her Child mode right now and She didn't even notice that she sounded quite Perverted?

Lucy thought about it , It is very tempting considering that the Bath House , L and R rarely give People free Reservations and this is the One chance of the life time , after all. Lucy smiled and nodded at the Red-head with her. " Sure , That sounds nice!" If Suri's Eyes would sparkler more , it certainly did along her smile grew in a child-like grin.

Suri gave Lucy her Bag , which Suri packed before she told Lucy of course and grabbed her wrist , running to the Bath House at Full Speed.

But Little did Lucy know , that something unexpected will happen to her. Suri smiled , As she thought of how Mirajane found out about her and Rogue , Last Morning and Mirajane's Plan to make Lucy fall in love with someone.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Sting...**

* * *

Sting walked casually , hands on his pockets and looked smug as the Ladies fainted as He passed them. Some girls would kiss the ground he walked on and Some even had a Nerve of trying to talk to him , acting to be his girlfriend.

He onlyed ignored them till , Frosch came with Rogue which the Girls squealed at Rogue's Hot-ness and Frosch's Cute-ness. " Sting-kun! Fro and Rogue-kun are going to the Bath House , Want to come?" Frosch asked after Rogue glared the girls away.

Sting shrugged. " Not like I have anything else to do."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Back with our Lovely Girls...**

* * *

Suri began to dragged Lucy and She said to meet her and pointed over the Door where the smell of Hot Waters were , Lucy nodded and watch Suri went off to grabbed something she left.

Lucy looked around and She walked down what appeared to be the main corridor which led to the wash rooms. Hundreds of individual stalls lined the walls on either side. "This must be where you wash off before you enter the bath."

She picked an empty stall to the right and stripped off her clothes. Turning on the spout she savored the feeling of warm water running down her bare back. "Ahhh…What a feeling." She murmured in satisfication.

After scrubbing her body thoroughly, she grabbed one of the many fluffy, white towels. Wrapping herself in it she walked out of the stall. When...

**BUMP!**

Lucy found herself face to face , well...Face to...Chest...A Very perfectly sculpted chest. She looked up and met Eyes of a Sharp Dragon Styled Emerald green eyes , Not Forest Green. So it means it's not Suri , Lucy Resisted the urge to look to his Body , instead She stared at his Messy blonde , spiky hair and his Handsome features that girls would love to have their Boyfriend/Husband to have.

Lucy's face became red as Suri's Hair and almost the shade of Erza's. The Arrogant Dragon Slayer whistled lowly as He took on her very Curvy Body , His Eyes landed on the Blonde Girl's Very busted chest. " What do we have here? Looks like Little Goldilocks is lost." He smirked at how Lucy took a step back , He couldn't blame her , He is after all , Sabertooth. Though , He was in shock how the Girl was scared of him instead of doing something , what he wants.

" W-What are you talking about? Im not lost!" Lucy denied as she back away from the Holy Dragon Slayer. Pfft...Yeah right , Holy? What's Holy about him? The Only thing Holy of him is his Personality , His Looks , His body - Wait! Why the hell is she thinking about this? Lucy took a shaky breath as she watched Sting getting nearer and nearer to her.

" Hey , Hey. No need to be so nervous , It's not like Im going to do something to you...maybe I would." He smirked as He saw her Face turned Redder and looked away , while bitting her lower lip. His Eyes held a glint of amusement , As He step closer to her , Destroying the space that were between them.

Lucy looked like a firetruck by now. " Oi! What are you Doing?" She was freaking out , Very. Sting ignored her and leaned to her , As the Space between them was practically destroyed. Lucy back away a bit making the Basket which is full of Towels by the way , Fall. On them forcing the Two Blondes to fall.

In a few Moments as they stared at each others eyes while they fall to the ground slowly and When Sting's Back Met the Floor...

Simple explaination:

Sting's back meets the floor + Lucy's chest met his making her Head jump a bit and the Gravity forced her head down = Both Kissed.

She tried to speak but only to see , to her shock and suprise , that it was covered by our Dear Dragon Slayer's Mouth. His lips were firmly pressed against her own. Lucy didn't know why neither of them release the connection , she tried to but only to feel her whole body were useless unless she kissed him back of course , But She didn't know that.

Sting recovered from the shock first and to Lucy's surprise he smirked against her lips. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, which made Lucy to her and his surprise, do the same. As the kiss deepened Lucy's mouth gave entrance for Sting's tongue, who gladly and happily took up the offer.

_" Why am I doing this? He's from the Rival guild and What would Suri think if she sees us?" _Lucy thought worriedly as She imagined Suri gasped in Surprised and Betrayed was shown in her Forest greened and Half blinded eyes._ " But Damn...He's...Super hot.."_

Sting held the kiss for a few more seconds, and then he released it with a final kiss to the neck. They both gasped for breath looking into each other's faces. Realizing what they had just done they blushed but didn't moved nor stand up.

" So...Goldilocks..." Sting averted his eyes, Lucy just quirked an eyebrow with a little smile. She had never seen 'the mighty and powerful Sting-sama' at a loss for words." I.."Sting was cut off by Two very quite but yet different voices.

" Sting?"

"Lucy?"

And When the Two Voices turned to each other and blinked. " Hello , Rogue."

The Blondes fronzed knowing who the two are and turned to find Rogue nodded back to Suri in greeting." Hello , Suri."

Suri began to smirked. " Sooo...How's your Little kiss?" She asked.

Both blondes Blushed , looking at each other then the other Two and looked away. Rogue smirked slightly , While the Two blondes looked away , Suri turned to Rogue and Mouthed. 'Looked forward to the date.' Rogue smiled slight at her and Mouthed back. ' I aswell.'

Lucy began to searched for her Clothes , but to no avail. Suri found them. " Here , Luce." She smiled.

Lucy smiled back." Thanks , Suri."

Rogue just plainly threw Stings clothes at him , making the Blonde boy glared at his partner who just smirked.

Suri then grabbed Lucy." Natsu and the others are looking for us , We better get away from them and..." Suri sprayed Lucy with her Usual Scent Perfume , Vanila and Strawberries." So Natsu would not notice." And Dragged Lucy out of her after She changed and the Twin Dragons left.

And the Entire Day , Lucy asked herself. _" What would it be like , if Rogue-san and Suri didn't entered...?" _She Began to blushed at the thought of her under Sting , Naked.

Suri noticed this and smiled slightly. _" Oh Lucy..."_

* * *

**Thank you all! Love you all! **

**Reveiw - Follow - Favorite - DO IT!**

**- Mawi/ Mawi's Friend , Hailey.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. **

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**Note: This Chapter is Inspired by "Stars and Light" So Please dont tell me , I Stole the Idea, kay? Thanks! And Bye the Way! I was in a Rush , So I Red "Stars and Light" to update cause , Mom's Coming Home and I Have to Hide all of my files...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dont know what to call this Chapter.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At Fairy Tail Guild.**

* * *

"LISTEN UP!" The Voice of the Mighty Makarov Dreyar yelled through the Noisy Guild. " I , Your Master have a very Important Announcement!" The Noisy Guld quickly quited down , Suri just continued her drinking her Chocolate Milkshake as Lay her head on the bar. Master Makarov then cleared his throat and said. " Pack up your Swimming gear , We're going on Celebrity at a Beach for going from dead last to second place in the Grand Magic Tournament!" The Whole Guild Whooped." And _All _Guild Members are required to come. That Means you , Laxus , Gildarts and Ranjinshuu." Master added as he send meaningful glances towards the said People.

This earnd Makarov Six grunting agreements. " What your doing , being frozen? GET PACKIN'!" The Guild Members scurrying to wherever they lived.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Suri's Apartment.**

* * *

Suri smiled happily as she tried to find her favorite swimsuit. She quickly found her Favorite swimsuit , A White Bikini with a Black waterproof shorts. Happy for her Choices , She hastily packed the rest of the things she needs.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment.**

* * *

Lucy hummed , She packed the very swimsuit , She usually wears: A White Bikini with a Pink Flower Design. Confident for her Choices , She happily packed the Rest of the things of hers.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next Morning...At the Beach.**

* * *

" THE BEACH!" The Whole Guild happily yelled , Fist pumping.

" The Beach here is beautiful , isn't it?" A Quite Femine voice asked the Blonde Female , starling her in process.

" Oh! It's you , Suri!" Lucy said , happily. She turned to Suri who grinned childishly , Lucy grinned back." It is Beautiful! If Only there weren't Crazy Mages then it would have made a Great Date spot."

Suri giggled." I Agree...Now that you speak of it , I Wonder if this place has a Giant Cave."

" What for?" Lucy asked her , Confused.

" Maybe I can find a Giant Monster!" Suri grinned.

" That's Typical of you , Su. Competative as Ever." Lucy said as She chuckled." So What Color suits me best , Su?" Lucy asked.

" I think , Pale Blue. It suits you." Suri said as She brushed her Hair.

" In my Opinion , I think Red is better for you." An Cocky Spoke up , Lucy whirled around to Face to Face...Okay...Again...It's Face to Chest with Sting Eucliffe , The Ones with him were Rogue who greeted Suri a Small smile while Suri shined him her Own , and the Two (Cute In Suri's Opinion) Exceeds , Lector and Frosch.

" What are you doing here?" Lucy asked , Suri giggled a bit as She remembered Sting and Lucy's meeting at the Bath House.

" Come on , Goldilocks , Dont be so mean. We all dressed up like this just to impress you and your little Ginger friend here." Sting Cooed while Suri and Lucy twitched at the Nickname , He gave them. Though Lucy and Suri would never admit it , out loud but they do look quite handsome. Suri realizing what she's thinking and blush slightly looking away while her Boyfriend smirked as if He red her mind.

Lucy almost stared at Sting's toned abs , She blushed and looked away in an Opposite direction where Suri was looking." And Look how well that turned out," She retorted , crossing her arms." It turned out to be a Bad Idea , If I were you I would get out of here before you make some poor girl puke herself to death." Suri snorted at what Lucy said , It was slightly Amusing at how Sting and Lucy Argue.

"Oi! Suri! Lucy!" Someone called , making the two said girls turned to find Natsu calling them." We're going to play Volleyball but we're one person short. We need you on mine and Natsu's Team."

" No thanks! But will Happy to Watch!" Both Girls said as they walked off , but Lucy turned to them and stuck her tounge out of Sting , While Suri smiled sweetly at Rogue.

After the Volleyball Game , Suri and Lucy sat down on the Chairs and Relaxed a Bit. Till someone stupid enough throwed a Volleyball at Suri's Head , Making the Half Blind Girl turned Demonic.

" ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL THREW THE DAMN BALL?!" She roared , Rogue watched , Surprised by his Girlfriend's Anger. It's the First time for him to see such as sight of his Girlfriend punching Gray and Natsu in the Head making them send a 10 meters away. He casually walked over to her and whispered in her ear , making her Blush red and punched him in the Arm , lightly. " Rogue!"

Lucy laughed while Mirajane squealed at the Scence , Making everyone turned to them and shock evident on their faces as they saw Suri kissed his cheek and smiled. Erza walked to Mirajane and Lucy and asked. " So this is the Guy , You two been talking about?" Mirajane and Lucy nodded.

" I DISAGREE WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Natsu roared , finally regain conciousness. Mirajane , Erza and Lucy. The RoRi Shippers glared at Natsu , Hard. Making him ran away at full speed , forgetting Rogue and Suri's Relationship.

" Wow...Who knew , Flame brain knew a Word like Relationship." Gray laughed and turned to Rogue. " Hurt her in anyway , And I will Freezed you to oblivion." Gray said, It seems like our Ice Mage has started shipping RoRi!

" You haven't been in the water , yet." Suri stated.

" Nope , Not Yet." Rogue said , then his Eyes held a mischievous twinkle." And You Haven't , too." He picked her up and put her on his Shoulder , making her squeal.

Meanwhile with our Beloved , StiCy.

Lucy was laughing her butt off at Sight of the Young Red Head being carried off by the Shoulder. Then a Few Moments , She found her self squealing and trying to wiggle off the arms of Sabertooth's 'Holy' Dragon Slayer , Sting. " PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy Cried , hoping for Natsu to just punch , Sting and Save her. But too bad for her , That Natsu's with Lisanna. Not that She's not Happy or Anything , It's just that...She just envied Lisanna. Okay She admit She's Jelous.

Sting Smirked." Im not letting Rogue get to have his Fun."

"Eh?! But Im not your girlfriend!" Lucy cried.

"True. But you will soon."

" Like Hell , I will!"

* * *

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow - DO IT!**

**Sorry if it's Short , to you!**

**- Mawi.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**Note: I just got this Idea when I was watching The Chipmunks.**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Peaceful...Not Boat Ride.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**General POV.**

* * *

Our Quite Mages , Suri and Rogue were relaxing...Well Rogue is...Suri's diving underwater to find something cool , for starters; A Shark. Rogue was watching his girlfriend in Amusement. She's too Competative sometimes.

"OI! SU! ROGUE-SAN! COME OVER!" The Loud Voice of a Blue Bookworm called , The Two Love Birds who casually walk to her and Suri transformed into her Casual Outfit.

"What is it , Levy?" Suri asked sweetly yet quitely. After all , She is Most Quite Mage in Fairy Tail.

" Mirajane said , That Me , You , Rogue-san , Sting-san , Lu-chan , Erza , Jellal-san , Gajeel , Natsu , Lisanna , Her , Gray , Juvia , Laxus and the Exceeds are going to for a Boat Ride. And She also said , No is not an answer." Levy explained as She sweatdrop and She swore to Mavis , She saw Suri helding a twinkle in her eyes but she just shrugged it off.

Rogue , even though he met his girlfriend just now , He clearly knew that She and Mirajane have been planning this. Rogue sighed as He , his Beloved Girlfriend and her Book-loving Friend who is clearly inlove to the Guy , He wanted to defeat; Gajeel Redfox began to walk to the others who were already their.

"Great! Now that everyone is here , Get in the Boat!" Mirajane chirped , Everyone followed knowing what happens when someone disobeys orders from Women who are from Fairy Tail. Everyone took seats , Erza , Jellal , Natsu , Lisanna , Lucy , Sting on the Right Seat with Lector and Happy and on the left were , Rogue , Suri , Mirajane , Laxus , Gajeel , Levy , Gray and Juvia with Frosch , Daisy and Pantherlily.

The Boat began to drive randomly , making the Dragon Slayers execpt Laxus of course lay on the Girls next to them laps. Suri was giggling and played Rogue's Hair , Lucy was twitching at how annoying the bee could be , thought She was giggling too. Levy was blushing in embarassment , Lisanna was playing strands of Natsu's Pink **(Natsu: IT'S SALMON! Me: NATSU! CUT IT OUT! YOUR INTERRUPTING THE STORY!) **Salmon Hair. Gray laughed at the Dragon slayer's misery , said Dragon Slayers glared at him and practically failing. Laxus just smirked , Mirajane smiled while Erza and Jellal were chuckling at them , Juvia was clinging to Gray by the Arm and Said Male was trying to wiggle her off and Lastly the Exceeds were arguing about who is the best.

Yup , It was Peaceful to them anyway.

Suddenly , The Unexpected happen. A FLYING Peguin appeared! Okay that's a Joke , It's kinda impossible for a Peguin to Appear anyway. The Truth was...A Typhoon came , Yup A Typhoon , That Magically appeared out of nowhere , Following it was a Huge Tsunami. Everyone stared at it in Horror , Even mages cant survived that kinda thing. The Mages began to held the Railing of the boat tightly as Waves hit the Baot's sides.

"WHY THE **(BEEP) **TYPHOON AND A TSUNAMI APPEARED OUT OF **(BEEP) **NOWHERE?!" Suri screamed as She held both Frosch and Daisy in her Right Arm while the other was holding Rogue's.

After her Scream , Thunder rowred making Everyone turned to Laxus who just twitched and Before anyone could commet.

The Tsunami hit the Boat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

"Ugh...Damn...Tsunamis...and...Typhoons..." Mumbled/Groaned a annoyed Suri who looked around and found herself in an Island where Everyone was on the Ground. She sighed in relief , Atleast everyones alright.

She then shooked Rogue first. " Rogue...Rogue...Rouge!...ROGUE!" Rogue jumped startled by his Girlfriend's Scream , He glared at her playfully and she stuck her tounge out.

" Were on an Island , Rogue, Everyone's fine , at least but the problem is...We dont know which island we are , now." Suri said , serious. Rogue nodded , understanding the information.

"We should wake everyone up and search around this island." Suri nodded going to wake up the Girls while he wake up the Boys.

"Mira! Rogue Hurted Me!" Suri fakely cried , making both Mirajane and Erza awake in an Instant glaring at Rogue who is waking up Jellal and Laxus.

" Didn't I told you , Make one single drop of tear from her and DIE!" Both of them Growled.

" Ma , Ma. Mira Erza , IM just faking it! So I Could wake you up!" Suri cried as she tackled them down. Erza and Mira nodded in understanding and they got up acting as if the Screaming and Fake crying never happened , Rogue sweatdropped. Sometimes Fairy Women are Weird.

Rogue then kicked Sting in the Head , Making the Guy jumped startled and he fell. Face First. Suri laughed a bit , Sting glared at Rogue and his Girlfriend. "Sting , Wake the others up." And So Sting, Suri , Rogue , Mira , Erza , Jellal and Laxus began to wake the others up.

Suri began to explain , Like how she explained to Rogue. " Right , We're on a Unkwon Island...We should look for food and shelter , and It would better if we spilt up. So we can find the it easier. After 1 Hour , We Meet here. On the Same spot , Okay?" Erza ordered and everyone nodded. Sting just silently scoffed , knewing what the consequences are when it comes to Women like Erza.

" Right. The Teams are: Me and Rogue ( " So You can Make-out or what?" Gajeel asked , annoyed. Suri throwed a Rock at him and glared with a blush on her cheeks.) Sting and Lucy ("WHAT?! Why Me and this Stupid bee?!" Lucy exclaimed. Sting put his arm around Lucy's shoulders and leaned to her ear. " It wouldn't be so Bad , Goldilocks. I Could give you a Best Day , ever." Lucy blushed bright red and Natsu glared at him , Of Course; Rogue , Natsu , Laxus and Gajeel would hear him. They are Dragon Slayers. " I OBJECT THIS!" Natsu disagreed making Suri just throwed a slipper at him) Erza and Jellal. ("Eh?" Erza blushed , being alone with...Jellal. Jellal raised an eyebrow and shrugged but held a taint blush on his cheeks) Mirajane and Laxus (" Okay!" Mirajane said , cheerfully. Laxus just scowled and also secretly blushing) Levy and Gajeel ( Gajeel leaned on Levy's hear and whispered. " We could do something , while were searching." Gajeel smirked when he saw a Blush on her cheeks. "GAJEEL!" ) Juvia and Gray ("WHAT?!" Gray shouted while Juvia squealed in Joy. " YAY! Juvia and Gray-sama could do something together!" Gray blushed and looked away) and Lastly; Natsu and Lisanna. ( " We should do our Best and Help Natsu!" Lisanna couraged the salmon haired dragon slayer , while Natsu grinned. " I Hope theirs a Giant Monster so I can it to a Pulp!" Typical ). Okay! Bring your Exceed with you too! Let's go!"

And The Couples...Err...I Mean Team split up , Suri and Rogue with Frosch and Daisy Path 1. Sting and Lucy with Lector went Path 2. Erza and Jellal went to Path 3. Mira and Laxus went Path 4. Gajeel and Levy with Lily went to Path 5. Juvia and Gray went path Five. Happy , Lisanna and Natsu went to Path Six.

What do you think will happen in the Paths?

* * *

**Me: Feel Free to give me some Ideas through PM or Reveiw and also Sorry if Im Late to Update , It was because of my Oral Exam. Im Practically sweating their!**

**Sorry if Chapter is short.**

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow = DO EITHER OF THEM!**

**- Mawi**


	11. Chapter 10

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Mystery Riddles of the Island - Part 1.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Rogue , Suri , Daisy and Frosch.**

* * *

When the Couples with their Exceeds , step in to Path 1. The Exceeds fell asleep in fear because. 1: Skulls were everywhere which Suri didn't notice...yet. 2:The Trees scary looking with scary faces and again ...Suri didn't notice. and Lastly:Their are Giant Spiders which Again...Suri didn't notice. Want to know why she didn't notice? Well heres the Answer: She was thinking about what would Happen between her and Rogue with the Exceeds slepping and no one other than themselves are with them. To put it simply: Suri's thinking Dirty. She blushed in a Darker Shade of Red when She thought about each and every moment of it. Her Moans , His Loving gaze and lastly their Loving Whispers to each other during their Love making. She blushed even a Darker shade , if thats even possible.

Rogue noticing every moment as they walk , Suri's blushed would go on a deeper shade. He smirked in amusement and continue to scanned around the area. He knew their are Skulls , Scary looking trees and giant spiders. Other than that , the Path looks normal.

Suri practically stopped , thinking about those stuff even if she want to think about it , again. She then felt something staring at her , Like Eight Eyes staring at her. She whirled and froze , Her Pale skin had gotten Pale and Her eyes widen in Fear , But still held tight for the Exceeds afraid the spider might be coming for them.

As the Spider walked closer. She did the last thing she thought , she'd do. She screamed. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Rogue's thoughts were snapped when he heard his Girlfriend's scream , He whirled and notice his Lover's pale Skin and She was Frozen stiff. In front of her was Super Giant Spider. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style and ran away from the Giant Spider. Daisy and Frosch still in her arms , When the Spider was nowwhere in sight along with it's scent. Rogue put down his Lover who was slightly shaking in fear.

She turned to Rogue with scared eyes. " I...I...Is...it...gone?" Rogue smiled at her in ressurance and hugged her. He felt her relaxed and cut off the hug.

Then , the Lovers noticed something; A Giant Stone wall with some writings with them. The Two gotten Closer and Suri began to Read the writtings.

_"Man and woman of old , it is told_

_would search until she and he tired , _

_Not for gold , ne'er be sold ,_

_But what sought they was fire._

_Man and woman today , thou mayst say ,_

_Has Quite another aim,_

_In a Places deep , they did seek , _

_To find me for their gain..."_

Suri looked at Rogue and said the obivous. " Its a Riddle , A Kind of Riddle I dont think I can answer...Maybe the others would. We should continue searching for shelter and food."

Rogue nodded , agreeing...But something he felt as if the he knew the answer but He just shrugged it off and walked side by side with his Lover who carried the Two exceeds.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Sting and Lucy and Lector**

* * *

Lucy , Lector and Sting , walked. Lucy ticked off , when Sting annoyed her to no end with the Nicknames and Lector praising his Owner.

Then Lucy came to a Halt hearing a Cute Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy whriled to the sound of the Voice and shouted. " SURI!" But not was Loud enough for the Red-Head Silvana to hear her. As she was about to Run , Sting grabbed her wrist.

" Dont. Rogue is with her afterall and you said , that Ginger is strong. Right , Goldilocks?" Sting Ressured , the Blonde female.

"Yeah! Rogue-kun is strong! But not as Strong as Sting-kun!" Lector Praised.

Lucy took a shaky breath and nodded shakly and Sting began to whisper in her ear. " How Long , do you think will everyone found out our Relationship?" In a Seductive way , making Lucy shiver and smiled at him. They were secretly Dating , Everyone didn't know hell! Even Suri , Rogue and even Lector didn't know!

"Dont worry ,We'll tell them in after we leave this Island." She whispered back , Sting can be so Impaitent.

Lector was to busy praising his owner to even notice , His Owner and the Blonde Stellar Spirit kissed each other. Lector then Bumped into Lucy's legs and looked up. " What's wrong , Sting-kun?" Yes , Lector ignored Lucy.

The 'Holy' One and his Exceed watched as Lucy approached the Stone with writtings and began to Read them.

_"As Destructive as Life , _

_As healing as Death ,_

_An institutioner of strife , _

_Just as prone to bless._

_It is all that is good ,_

_Yet with an evil trend;_

_As it was beginning of things ,_

_It can also be the end..."_

"What can it be...?" Lucy asked herself as she inspected the stone. "Maybe...Levy or Suri or Maybe Erza can find out..." She muttered and turned to Sting." Oi! Bee! Let's go look for Food or Shelter!" Lucy ordered.

"Dont Order me around , Goldilocks!" Sting fakely spat to his secret lover.

" Yeah! Dont Order Sting-kun around , Old Hag!" Lector said.

"WHY YOU-!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Whew Im Done! Sorry if it's Short! But I got something to do!**

**Reveiw - Follow - Favorite**

**- Mawi**


	12. Chapter 11

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Mystery Riddles of the Island - Part 2.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Gajeel and Levy and Panther Lily.**

* * *

Currently , Two People were hidin' behind a Giant Rock. The Two of them were Gajeel Redfox and his Blue-Haired-Book-Loving Mate , Levy Mcgarden. And to add our bookworm's Embarrassment , She and Gajeel were Currently having their Usual-Make out sessions. Even Durin' an Island , Gajeel was on top of Levy pinning her arms down as He neared his face to her's , Making the said female blushed , but nonetheless closed her eyes and leaned forward.

As their Lips neared...

A Roar came , The jumped startled and Gajeel growled in annoyance , Levy just stared at the Creature who Roared earlier.

Can you guess , What it was?

A Black Phoenix with Sharp Red Eyes.

Levy then though , _Only Suri can Summon Phoenixes...She also said , that it was a Trait from her Family...? So does that mean...Someone else is here , other than us?!_ Her Eyes widen in horror and shock.

Gajeel tried to attack the Supposed-to-be-Dead Bird , He growled in Annoyance when the Bird Dodge swiftly. And Much to their Shock , It spoke. Even if they lived their life having a talking Cat They only thought that Cats and Dragons can Talk...But other Creatures...? Really...?

" It's useless...You need a Silvana's Power to Attack or Control Me." It's Voice was deep , rich and Graceful like Minerva but only a Male Version and A Dark Light Surronded it , Then the Phoenix Disappeared to Only Show a Man with Spiky Black Hair and Sharp Red Eyes. It held a Eye-Patch in his Right Eye and He wore a Groom's Tuxedo and a Sword but the Most Odd part was , He Held black Wings.

The Man/Phoenix bowed and smirked. " A Dragon Slayer...? How Interesting...Well then , If you found out about Whole Riddles of this Island , You will find out the Truth why you all here. Ja Ne." And the Man , Flew away and As if cue , A Giant Stone appeared out of nowwhere. Gajeel and Levy stared at it with the same thoughts. How the heck did a Stone appear out of nowwhere?!

Levy stared at it and began to read the writtings.

_" It Cannot be seen , cannot be felt ,_

_Cannot be heard , cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind the stars and under hills ,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after ,_

_Ends life , kills Laughter..."_

Levy was confused , What does it mean...? Her Thoughs were snapped when a Scream was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Levy turned to where she heard the Scream. "Suri!"

"Dont. Im sure , Bird Girl can take care of herself. And the Shadow Bastard is with her , after all." Gajeel said as He crossed his arms , Levy nodded and said.

"Come on , Gajeel-kun. We gotta find some food or shelter! Or Erza will have our heads!" Levy said and as soon , She finished her sentence. She saw Gajeel flinched and suddenly Gajeel Grabbed her wrist and began to search.

" We gotta find them , Bookworm! I Dont want to lose my dignity to a Girl!" Levy chuckled nervously at how scared her Mate was at the Taitania , PantherLily then came back to find his Partner searching for food or shelter like a Scared Slave finding food for her/his Master or It will mean severe Punishment.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Natsu and Lisanna and Happy.**

* * *

The Old Team Natsu , looked around the forest like the Old Days. Lisanna was looking threw the Bushes while Natsu was randomly eating things that looked edible , The Two decided , that Lisanna well find shelter and Natsu will find the food to make things faster while Happy soured the sky for any dangers. Yup , It was like the old days when they were Kids.

As Lisanna looked around , She felt something around her ankles and looked down. It was a Giant Cobra , Her Eyes widen in Fear as She paled. "NATSU!" She shouted for the Pink-Haired Slayer for help and in an Instant , She found herself being in the Arms of the said Slayer. She cried , Shaking as Natsu patted her Back in comfort. "Shhh...It's okay , Lisanna. Im Here..." Natsu soothed her , It was unlike Natsu to be so Soft but their are Always Surprises , Right?

Happy then flew back to the still Comforting Natsu and now slightly shakin Lisanna and grinned. " You liiikkkkkeeee her..." Happy rolled his tounge.

Both of the Two blush. " No I do not!" Natsu denied as He glared at his Partner/Exceed of a Cat.

Lisanna shooked her head lightly and blushed. " Happy , Did you find anything?" Lisanna asked as she titled her head to her side.

Happy nodded." Aye! I Found some Giant Stone with writtings in it!" Happy explained as He pointed the direction of said Stone.

"Yosh! Let's go see it!" Natsu said.

Lisanna nodded , smilling. As they followed Happy through the direction and found a Stone wall with writtings.

_"...This thing all things devours:_

_Birds , beast , trees , flowers;_

_Gnaws iron , bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays kind , ruins town ,_

_beats high mountain down..."_

That's was it said. Lisanna thought. But Im not the intelligent one , Lucy , Erza , Mira-nee , Suri are the ones whose smart...

Natsu began to be worried to his Childhood friend as he put his hand on her shoulder. " Oi! Lisanna! You Okay?"

Lisanna jumped , startled and smiled. " It's nothing , Natsu. Let's go continue our search."

"Aye Sir!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Jellal and Erza.**

* * *

Jellal and Erza already found the shelter , Now all they need is to find some food just in case the others didn't found anything. None said anyword sense they were alone , After all; They've been friends then enemies then again friends.

Erza was looking for any coconuts and and without looking , She got hit in the head by a Stone wall. "Itai!"

Jellal whirled when he heard , Erza's shout and ran to her direction to see rubbing her head and her Legs spread; Giving him a full veiw to her Underwear. He blushed as He felt blood trickled out of his nose. Erza noticed this and asked. " Is something wrong , Jellal?" She asked , completely oblivious , She's giving him a full veiw.

Jellal looked away , shooking his head as He wiped the blood of his face. " It's nothing." When he looked at her , He noticed the words written in the wall.

Erza confused turned to the direction where he was lookin , It was the stone she hit her head in. But Their were writtings around it , Erza raised an eyebrow.

_"A Golden tresure that never stays;_

_The coin whose face gives wealth to all._

_Stands , nuggets and dust of gold_

_are all brought with it's shinning grace..._

_And all are more percious thany any gleaming metal..."_

The Two held looks of confusion but shrugged lightly and went to continue their search for Food. But they do felt , like they knew the answer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reveiw - Favorite - Follow.**

**- Mawi**


	13. Chapter 12

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Mystery Riddles of the Island - Part 3.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Mirajane and Laxus.**

* * *

Mirajane and Laxus already found Food , All they needed to do right now and they were finding a way back to the others.

"Just how did we get Lost?!" Laxus growled as He punched the near by tree , cutting it in process. Mirajane looked at the tree in pity. Poor Tree.

" Maybe we could -" Mirajane was cut off by Laxus who snapped.

"WHAT?!"

Mirajane put her hands to her face and cried. Laxus realized , What he done and sighed. " Mirajane...Im Sorry for snapping at you. Im just...grumpy."

Mira looked up startled , It's not everyday that the Laxus. The Lighting Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail would Apoligize. Mira gave Laxus a smile and said latter blushed slightly looking away." It's okay , Laxus. As I was saying , We should go over their sense I heard shouting." Mirajane stated softly as she pointed at the East Direction.

Laxus nodded and they both walked to the east and they both spotted a Giant Stone wall with the writtings of:

_"It only comes before ,_

_It only comes after ,_

_Rises only in the darkness ,_

_But rises only in the Light._

_It is always the same ,_

_But is yet always different."_

"What does this Mean?" Laxus wondered as he thought of the riddle.

" Dont know...Maybe we should ask the others?" Mirajane suggest and Laxus nodded in defeat , knowing Girls are smarter than Men.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**With Gray and Juvia.**

* * *

When the Two Mages of Fairy Tail , Gray fullbuster and Juvia lockser. Juvia was clinging to Gray's arm , Happy. Gray just looked away with a Blush on his cheeks as Juvia who was oblivious to this began to said.

"Look! Gray-sama! Juvia found a stone!" Gray turned as He watched Juvia wlked over to the stone and started reading.

_"At night they come without being fetched. _

_By the day they are lost without being stolen."_

"Oi! Juvia , Let's go back to the others , They're probably worried for us." Gray said and as if cue , the Water-mage began clinging to the man's arm as if he's her life source.

Gray sweatdropped.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry! it's Short and Gruvia and LaMi was Suckish , It's just i had Homework and Im kinda Sick and I Had to Finish this as quickly as possible.**

**- Mawi.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Answers.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**No POV.**

* * *

The Couples...Er...Sorry wrong word their , I meant Cou- Damn it! Teams met up at the spot where Suri certainly broke a Giant Rock **(Oops! I forgot to mention that in chapter 9!).**

Suri sat down with Frosch and Daisy on her as She cuddle them like they are her babies." So , Did you guys find any clues? or anything strange?"

Everyone nodded some corfirming by saying yes or agreeing. Suri nodded in serious and said. " Some might be hard for mine for instance , I cant think of an answer. So Let's start with Sting and Lucy."

"Well...The Riddle starts with this:

_As Destructive as Life , _

_As healing as Death ,_

_An institutioner of strife , _

_Just as prone to bless._

_It is all that is good ,_

_Yet with an evil trend;_

_As it was beginning of things ,_

_It can also be the end..."_

Suri put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner. " What is destructive as life?Healing as Death...? Wait! Now I got it!" Suri jumped fist pumping as the exceeds fell from her lap.

"Ouchie!" Both Exceeds cried as they're butts were now on the ground , Suri finally noticed this and picked them up saying. " Oh Im sorry~!" As she sat back down and patted the exceeds to sleep. " *Cough* As I was saying... I think , the answer is..."

* * *

**PAUSE!**

* * *

**At the SaberMawi and FairyGomi's Writing Company...**

* * *

_**As Mawi was about to write the answer of the Riddle... Something happened , Four pairs of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Two Blondes. One who wore an Akatsuki Cloak and the Other had a Sabertooth guild Mark.**_

_**The Two of them were bickering like idiots.**_

_**"NO! Mawi-chans is mine! She's like a Bang , un!"**_

_**" Like Hell , She is! That Crazy Beautiful chick is mine! The Great Sting-sama!" **_

_**Mawi sweatdropped at the bickering hot-headed , cocky , blonde , idiots. **_

_**And Went back to Writing till she realized something.**_

_**Did Deidara and Sting... like her?**_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**At the Home of our Beloved Gomi...**

* * *

_**Gomi sighed as she studied for her Final Exam to pass her Grade , She then remembered something from her Guy Friend.**_

* * *

_**" You liikkeee Pein Dont you?" Her Guy friend rolled his tounge.**_

_**"WHAT?! I DO NOT!" Gomi shouted in embarrassment as she blushed and kicked her Guy friend who dodged.**_

_**"Woah! Dont go Ninja on me , Gwen! Wait... So... Who's going to be your date at Valentines day?"**_

_**" My Computer!" Gomi joked as She laughed with her Guy friend. As they parted ways (Note: Gomi and her Guy friend walk with each other after school and I Know this because , Gomi talks about with me.)**_

* * *

_**Gomi then banged her on to her study desk. " Damn it... I got so much work to do , I got a Interveiw in the next 3 months and Im fucking nervous and I have the Exams , Being the School Dj with Russel and then theirs... Valentines Day! Ugh! I dont who should i go with! I cant go with Russel , Rendzell will get pissed at me , Nope not Gino Kim will have my head , and definetely not Pacia (Last Name) Julia would murder me!"**_

_**Then she heard a crash down stairs , She jumped and grabbed something random; A Broom. She then quitely tip-toed downstairs and went to the kitchen , flicked the lights on and...To See two Emotionless looking Men. One who's a Puppet and the other a Dragon Slayer.**_

_**"Rogue-san? Sasori-danna? What are you two doing in my house?"**_

_**The said men looked at each and glared then turned to the confused girl and asked.**_

_**"Who do you like the most?"**_

_**Gomi blinked and blinked and blinked then blush and fainted.**_

* * *

_**T**__**HE END.**_

* * *

"L-O-V-E." was the letters that came out of Suri's month." It's weird though , If the riddle's answer is Love. Shouldn't the Island be you know for how can I say this. Everyone please cover the innocents ears please." Everyone did as they told. " Love-making." Everyone's eyes execpt Suri who slammed her face to a nearest coconut tree widen.

Erza then coughed. " A-Alright... Gajeel , Levy. Your next." Erza ordered.

Levy nodded." Well it started when we saw a Black Phoenix with Red eyes and it turned into a Person which still had its wings. He qouted; "If you found out about the whole riddles of this island , you shall find out the truth , why youre all here." Then a Giant stone appeared out of nowhere and it held a riddle;

_It Cannot be seen , cannot be felt ,_

_Cannot be heard , cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind the stars and under hills ,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after ,_

_Ends life , kills Laughter..."_

Suri's eyes widen when Levy said "Black Phoenix with Red Eyes that transformed into a Person" She began to thought. _"Aloisius? But that's Impossible! It was sealed before I was even born! Who could've unsealed it?"_

"Ends life...? it empy holes it feels... behind the stars? ...planets? No... That's not right..." Erza mumbled as She tried to think about the answer then she snapped her fingers in sucess. " I got it! It's Darkness!"

Suri and Levy held a thinking look. " When you think about... it does make sense." Suri nodded in agreement what Levy said. " Alright! Next , Lisanna , What riddle did you found?"

Lisanna took a deep breath. " It all started like this; Happy found a giant stone and led us to it. The Riddle was like this ;

_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds , beast , trees , flowers;_

_Gnaws iron , bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays kind , ruins town ,_

_beats high mountain down..."_

" Maybe we should answer it later... It seems a bit hard , Erza your turn."

Erza nodded." I got my head hit on the stone , and when I red the words it was like this ;

_A Golden tresure that never stays;_

_The coin whose face gives wealth to all._

_Stands , nuggets and dust of gold_

_are all brought with it's shinning grace..._

_And all are more percious thany any gleaming metal..."_

Lucy blinked , " That's kinda easy , A Golden Tresure that never stays ; A Light that never stays. The Coin whose face gives wealth to all; The Heat that gives us our wealth and lifes to live. Stands, nuggets and dust of gold; Oblivious , it stays in place and it's made of light and heat. It's oblvious it's the Sun."

Lucy turned to Mira and asked. " What riddle did you found , Mira-san?"

Mira smiled at the girls and replied. "Well... It says;

_It only comes before ,_

_It only comes after ,_

_Rises only in the darkness ,_

_But rises only in the Light._

_It is always the same ,_

_But is yet always different."_

Erza raised an eyebrow. " It only comes before and after? It also rises only in the darkness but rises only in the light? It's the same but always different? My Guess is .. It's the Moon." Erza stated as she crossed her arms.

Levy nodded. " I Agree."

"Juvia thinks so to!"

" Right , It's your turn , Ju-san." Suri said.

Juvia nodded."Hai! It says; _At night they come without being fetched. _

_By the day they are lost without being stolen."_

" You know , Ours are alot bigger than yours and alot harder. How come you and Gray get the easy ones?" Suri complained as she layed the sleeping Frosch and Daisy. " By the way , The Answer is Stars."

Juvia's eyes sparkled as she squealed in happinese. " Juvia must be Gray-sama's Lucky charm!"

Erza turned Serious. " Suri , It's your turn."

"Right , My Riddle was like this ;

_Man and woman of old , it is told_

_would search until she and he tired , _

_Not for gold , ne'er be sold ,_

_But what sought they was fire._

_Man and woman today , thou mayst say ,_

_Has Quite another aim,_

_In a Places deep , they did seek , _

_To find me for their gain."_

Erza put her hand to her chin as she began to think about the riddle. " It is really hard , But... I have the feeling the answer is; Knowledge."

Levy nodded in agreement. " I Agree with Erza."

"Same with me."

"Okay let's find out about the answer of your riddle , Lisanna!"

"Okay." Lisanna smiled.

" I got!" Mirajane jumped. " It's Time! The Answers Time!"

"Way the go , Mira!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Guys.**

* * *

The Guys have been currently kicked out of the meeting spot by Suri who said. _"We girls need alone time , away from you guys for a while... So Enjoy yourselves!"_

The Guys grumbled silently as they watched the girls squealing and laughing.

* * *

**Suckish Ending...I Know**

**-Mawi**


	15. Chapter 14

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Grass Skirts and Grass shirts and Who has better Sex-Appeal?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**No POV.**

* * *

" Now that all of our Proble- Er... I mean the Riddles are solved. We should go get the guys and probably go to the shelter , Erza-nee and Jellal-san found then we should making some clothes. Afterall , All of our clothes and food in the boat are gone." Suri stand up as she got a Giant rock **(A/N: I feel pity for the guys) **and throwed at the Boys who were in a circle and were grumbling about Women are so Confusing and crazy.

The Men jumped when the Giant rock *cough* Bolder *Cough* hit the middle which were Natsu and Gray were arguing. Everyone looked pitifully at the said guys who were flat at the ground.

The Guys execpt Rogue of course who chuckled , laughed along with the Girls at the Two Men. "HA! You should have dodge! Guess Ash-for-brains and Ice-Princess are slowwww pokes." Sting mocked , arrogantly.

Lucy hit him in the head. " Sting! That's mean! It's not like you dodge either! If it weren't for me you would have ended up like Gray and Natsu!' She scolded making Sting blush and look away while the others laugh.

Suri cleared her thoart. "Okay , Now that's done. We should go to the Shelter were Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez- Ow! That Hurt Erza-nee!" Suri rubbed her head where the rock hit courtesy of Erza Scarlet who of course was blushing in embarrassment." As I was saying... We should go to the shelter where Miss Red-head and Mr. Blue-head found. Lead the way! Mr. and Mrs Fernandez- OW! Rogue-kun , carry me!" She whined as Rogue stare at her in amusement and just pick her up bridal style as the Couple's Exceed lay on Suri's arms. Everyone (Execpt Natsu and Gray who are still unconcious and being carried by Juvia and Happy) animated sweat-drop at the Four.

"Lead the way , Fernandez Couple- ow!" _"Poor Poor Suri...:" _Everyone thought in pity as they watch Suri jump off of Rogue's arms and ran to the direction of the shelter with The Demonic Taitania , Erza hot on her trail. Everyone then walked after them hearing the screams , shouts and yells of:

"SURI SILVANA! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

"NO-OW!"

" Oi! Suri you okay?!"

And that's how Erza's anger disapered , The Worryness of our Beloved Bipolar Red-head. As everyone finally catched up to the two red-heads they found Suri banging her head to the nearest tree and Erza holding two things; A Grass skirt and a Grass Shirt.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Suri turned to her with still a horror look on her face. " What's wrong? It's her what's wrong! She expects me to wear... that... that ...that... THING!" She pointed at Grass skirt and shirt.

"But... Su-chan... I thought you like clothes?" Levy asked , confused.

" I do , Le-chan but I like _Non-_Reaveling clothes. That's why I wear jackets to hide my cleavage! Reaveling clothes is not _My _Style un-like , Miss I-Have-Better-Sex-Appeal-than-Anyone." Suri pointed at Lucy who look offended , playfully.

Lucy pouted. " Hey! I have better Sex-Appeal than any of you!"

Juvia snorted. " Yeah right , Juvia thinks her Sex-appeal is better than Love-rival."

Erza smirked and said. " You all know , My Sex-appeal is better than anyones beside I won Miss Fairy Tail , remember?"

Suri "tsk". " As if , If I was 17 their then I would have won."

Mirajane smiled. " I think I have better Sex-appeal than you all , After all I was Fairy Tail's Pin up Model , right?"

"Alright! Enough of the Who has better Sex-appeal! We should get to the task at hand." Levy said.

"Levy's right , We should concentrait the problem at hand... I WILL NOT WEAR THAT THING!" Suri pointed at the grass skirt and shirt. The guys and Levy face-palmed.

" Suri , dear. You should wear it , It will look good for you." Mirajane said with a sickly sweet smile , making Suri shiver.

Erza turned the boys and said. " Please go ahead , We will have to change." Erza then turned to Lucy and said. " Lucy , Summon Virgo." The men just walk away , afraid of the Female's wrath and felt pity for the Reflector Mage.

Lucy nodded. " On it. Gate of the Maiden I Open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo then appeared from the Ground and bowed at Lucy. " How may I assist you , Hime-sama? Is their Punishment?"

"No Punishment , Virgo! I want you to change her for me!" Lucy pointed Suri who was binded by Erza's Whip.

Virgo nodded. " As you wish , Hime-sama."

And In a matter of Seconds , Suri was in a Grass Skirt and Shirt or as she calls it; "Thing". Suri twitched and twitched and continue to twitch till no end.

"Finish , Hime-sama." Virgo announced.

Lucy smiled at Virgo. "Thanks Virgo , You can go now."

"As you wish , Hime-sama." And Virgo Disapeared.

Levy stared at Suri and said. "Su-chan , If you keep twitching like that; You'll get wrinkles."

"Juvia thinks that looks good on you , Suri-san." Juvia said." Rogue-san will be having himself over you."

"Let's just... get back with the boys." Suri said as she continue to walk the path where the guys where.

The Girls then followed the sulking Suri. When they made it to the Shelter-Cave thing , Rogue's eyes widen in shock and the guys jaws where clearly dropped at the sight of Suri where nothing but her undergarmets and a Grass shirt with a Grass skirt.

"S...Suri...What are you wearing?" Rogue asked , blushing a bit.

Suri raised a eye-brow." The Girls forced me to wear this , Rogue-kun..." She said sulkingly and sat beside him as well as laying her head on his lap makin' the blush more visible.

Sting snickered. " Rogue's blushing." He teased making Rogue glared at him as Suri was completely ignoring them and eventually fell asleep.

Lucy laughed as she and the other girls approach them , wearing the same thing as Suri. The Guys covered their nose to hide and wipe off the blood which the girls where oblvious off." Something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No..It's not that...It's just that...never mind..." Sting nervously said , making Lucy raised an eyebrow and just shruggs.

" Natsu? You got a fever?" Lisanna asked as she watched the red-faced Natsu stare at her which she is oblvious of. She put her hand over to his forehead as she knelt down making Natsu see full veiw of her cleavage making him redder than ever. " Well you didn't get a fever... I wonder what's wrong you with , Natsu? Ah well...Never mind."

" Laxus? You alright?" A worried Mira asked the lighting dragon slayer mage who was trying to whipped off the blood.

"N..Nope Im fine." Laxus answered.

"Alright then."

"Jellal , you got some blood over your nose." Erza pointed out as she crossed her arms making her cleavage go bigger making more blood spilled from Jellal's nose."Oi! Jellal? You alright?"

"Gray-sama! How does Juvia look?" Juvia asked as she posed , making Gray blushed deepen'.

" You... look fine..." Gray answered making Juvia squeal in happinese and cling to his arm much to his annoyance.

"Gajeel? Your face is all red? Did you got a fever?" asked the worried Levy who was clearly worried to the blushing Gajeel.

"Im...Fine.."

" If you say so."

Meanwhile with our Exceeds.

"They sooo liiiiikkkkeee them." Happy rolled his tounge.

" Sting-kun would never like a Bimbo like the old hag!" Lector said.

" Frosch thinks that Rogue-kun likes Suri-chan." Frosch said.

"Of course , Rogue like Suri-chan! Because Suri-chan like Rogue!" Daisy said.

" Gajeel would win Levy's heart faster than Salamander winning Lisanna's." Lily declared proudly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I love the reveiws! It gives me the power to never give up!**

**- Mawi**


	16. Chapter 15

**Main Pairings: RougeXOC - RougeXSuri - RoRi. **

**Side Pairings: StingXLucy - StiCY. GajeelXLevy - GaLe. NatsuXLisanna - NaLi. JellalXErza - JeRza. LaxusXMirajane - LaMi. GrayXJuvia - GrUvia**

**Note: Might Change the Story a bit , and their's no Ecplise Plan And Maybe the Characters are a Bit OOC.**

**Sorry for Wrong Grammars or Spellings...**

**I Dont Own Fairy tail.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Dark Phoenix's Declares War.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NO POV.**

* * *

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, The Last Heiress of the Silvana Family is asleep. How unfornate , shouldn't the Heiress be alert like her _older brother_. " A Deep Elegant voice from before said , Everyone jotled in alert , especially Suri who growled when he mentioned her older brother. She then stand infront of everyone.

"Everyone , Stand back." She ordered. " This is the guy you told me about Levy?" Levy nodded then Suri's eyes darken. " So it is you... _Aloisius , The Dark Phoenix. _How did you got out of that seal?!" Suri demanded , growling all the while.

"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded , He was about to throw a fist but was stopped by Suri.

"No , Natsu. This Man or should I say , Phoenix is one of the Most Powerful. You cant beat it."

" Tsk. You shouldn't be so demanding , Heiress. I'll tell you the true reason why you're all here , The True Reason your all here is a War." Everyone's eyes widen , _"A WAR?!"_

"A War?! Who would a stupid challenge like that?!" Suri demanded , angry. As she let out an Angry Magic Aura around her making the ground shake a little. Everyone kept silent , they knew they couldn't defeat a Phoenix like Suri can. Dragons May be Powerful than Phoenix but It was Protected by a Powerful Defender Spell by an unkwon mage.

" It's your Dear , _Older Brother _, Alexus."

When Suri heard those words , Her Face paled , She tumbled backwards but Rogue manage to catch her in time. Aloisius smirk in amusement on how such a Bipolar Girl like Suri could be so scared. " H... He... He's... Stil... Alive?" She murmured in horror but the Dragon Slayers could clearly hear her.

Rogue look at his Girlfriend in worry , He heard about a Rumor about the Selena Village being destroyed by Suri's Older Brother who she unconciously killed. He knew , how it felt. His Dragon Parent , Skiadrum force him to kill the said dragon.

"Never thought , You could be so Scared , Heiress." Aloisius mocked.

Everyone glared at the man , Rogue growled. " Stay away from her."

Aloisius look at the People in Boredome. " I won't hurt her , My True Reason to be here early because of Alexus's order to declare war to you , See you soon on the Battle Field." Aloisius then disapeared out of dark light.

Once he's gone , Suri was shaking uncontrolrablly." You alright their , Suri?" Lucy asked , quite worried for the young Silvana heiress.

Suri nodded shakely and sat down on a tree stomp , taking shaky breaths all the while. Erza looked at her former student in worry. " Maybe if you could tell us about your family's history , We could defeat him and his comrades." She suggested.

Now that you think about it , It would not be a bad Idea. After all It could help , Suri nodded. " The Family of Silvana's were just a small Family back then , Being Poor , Weak , No courage to fight. Back then , Phoenixes were still alive back then with Dragons currently in hiding. My Mom use to tell me this when I was a kid , The Story of the Phoenix Royal. Long time ago , A Girl who had bright red hair and forest green eyes with light tan skin was seperated from her Country , while on her travels , She met a few mages from the Country of Fiore on the way. The Mages were battered and bruise , The girl didn't want any of them to die for some reason , So she picked them up and kept them in shelter while she was search for something helpful for healing for the mages. When She was about to give up , She met a Phoenix , A Red Flame colored one with Gold streaks on it's feathers , It held Green eyes that could match the Color of leaves. The Phoenix was the Queen of Phoenix , Sunhilda. The girl was afriad of the the Phoenix , thinking it would kill her while she didn't get to save the mages. She did the thing of she would never do , begged. _"Please Help Me! I need some power to heal those injured mages! I would do anything anything to help those people , Even if it cost my own life!" _Sunhilda was surprised by this and admired the girl for her sudden courage and pure soul of helping the people she didn't even know. Sunhilda then decided to give her power of the Phoenixs which are; Summoning , Healing and lastly an unkwon one but their is a Price to it , The Family shall suffer a curse. The only way to destroy it was... to kill the Dark Phoenix , Sunhilda's brother which is the one you saw earlier , Aloisius. The Curse was... When the Heir/Heiress and he/she's spouse get An Older Boy with a Younger Girl as soon as the Boy gets to the Age of 17 and the Little girl of 10 , The Curse would began , The Boy would go insane with desire , destroying he's own village and the little girl would anger , killing him unconciously. As Years passed , when the Girl , who had the power of phoenixes , came back to her home. It was shock to see her own village , burned , destroyed , collapsed into pieces. That's when anger would take over , She would be in search for her the last person who survived , knewing that no one not even mages could survive this. When she made it to the end of her town , She was now on her knees , Her hands covered her blooded face. The Blood was her older brother , who she unconciously killed. In the end , the Girl would never forgive herself being in grieff and guilt , She was on her travels till she met a Young Man. After this , The family of Silvana would grow then lowered , It's like a balance that would take turns of whoever takes over." Suri finished as she grabbed a water bottle and dranked it.

Everyone was entirely shock. " So... It happened to you , too?" Lisanna asked , Suri nodded sadly as she put her knees up and wrapped her arms around it.

Rogue sat down next to her and put her head to his chest as Her tears fell. "Shh..." Rogue patted her back in comfort wiping her tears away.

The Girls squealed. "Awww! So Cute!"

Sting grinned in teasing manner. " I never thought , you could be soo soft , Rogue."

Rogue gave Sting a Death glare. " Shut up."

Suri suddenly jotled. " Shit! Where's the exceeds?!" How could she even forget her own , bestfriend?

The Dragon Slayers eyes went wide and they went to search for exceeds. No wonder , Everything was so quite. The Exceeds were gone.

"Damn it!" The Exceed owners growled/hissed in anger as they cursed themselves for forgeting the exceeds.

"They've been kidnapped."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Somewhere unkwon...**

* * *

Aloisius appeared in a worn-out looking castle , On his hand where a Sack. It moved a bit but Aloisius ignored it and walked in , going through hallways , rooms and when he made it to his destitanation.

He opened the giant door with an effortless push and walked in , On a Throne was a Man with spiky black hair and unreadble green eyes , He's cheek was resting on his palm as he waited for Aloisius." Your Late , Aloisius." The man said , impaintently.

Aloisius smirked. " Im Sorry , Alexus-kun. It was entertaining to watch your little Sister scared."

Suddenly Two Twin swords were on the side of Aloisius's Head. Alexus growled. " Don't talk about her when Im here."

" As you wish." Aloisus nodded. "Shall we go and get ready for the war?"

"Yes , Let the War Commence."

* * *

**Sorry for Late Updated on this! **

**Please Reveiw , Favorite , Follow! And Thank you for those who did it already!**

**- Mawi**


	17. Not a Chapter Author's Sorry NOTE

_**Im Sorry But... Im going to Quit Fanfiction... It's been a year sense Im in it , ne? The Two Red Strings would be in Angelcakes564's Position now and If you had any questions... Ask her... My Love for writting seems to have gone away for somehow... Im sorry... And Yes she's going to change the chapters too... And Yes Mawi's is also quiting this...**_


End file.
